Romance Me
by JaiPrincess9487
Summary: College Junior Inuyasha is A Serious guy who takes Life Serious but when he meets Kagome a zany carefree fun loving college freshmen. He soon finds his world upside down and himself wanting to be around her more and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all it's been a long while since I've been on here a lot has been going on in my life been a parent of a one year old lil girl and it's hectic lol. But I'm back and I'm ready to write more Inuyasha fics, I hope you all like this. It's called _Romance Me_, a sweet love story between an innocent college freshman and a serious college junior. Enjoy! _Minna-San_

* * *

College Lyfe

Inuyasha turned over and hugged his pillow tightly. He couldn't explain the comfort his body felt. It was soon gonna be the first day of a new semester and he had twenty three credits to his name this year, he wanted to enjoy this sleep as long as he could.

The door slowly crept opened and Miroku slowly walked in. He saw his best friend passed out in a deep slumber. A smirk came across his face as he left out the room.

He then came back and tipped toed into the room. He then motioned for the others to enter. Shippo, Bankotsu and Kouga all crawled into the room. They all gathered at the bottom of the bed so Inuyasha couldn't see or hear them.

"What time is it?" Miroku whispered. Kouga opened his cell phone.

"Five on the dot." He whispered. Miroku nodded his head.

"Ok, quick check list, flash light."

"I got it." Kouga held it up. Inuyasha turned over and they all became still once they heard him lightly snoring they went back to the check list.

"Teddy bear."

"Check." Shippo held it up. Miroku nodded.

"Boom-Box of death?"

"Right it here." Bankotsu it held up.

"Ok go plug it in." Miroku told him. Kouga and Bankotsu walked over to an outlet. "Let's get in positions." Miroku told Shippo as he went walked over to the left side of the bed and Shippo stood on the right. Kouga ran over and stood next to Miroku.

Bankotsu turned the radio all the way up and hit play.

_U CAN'T TOUCH THIS!_

Radio shouted and Inuyasha bolted up in a start. Miroku, Kouga, and Bankotsu, all jumped on the bed as they began singing.

_U CAN'T TOUCH THIS…_

_U CAN'T TOUCH THIS…_

Shippo hopped on the bed and began jumping on it as well and they all began singing.

_My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say oh my Lord  
Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet  
It feels good when you know you're down  
A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat uh u can't touch_

Inuyasha put his head under the pillow and growled as they all continued to jump on the bed and sing.

_I told you homeboy u can't touch this  
Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know u can't touch this  
Look in my eyes man u can't touch this  
You know let me bust the funky lyrics u can't touch this_

A vein popped from Inuyasha's head and he moved the pillow from his head. He sat up and glared at them. Shippo stopped jumping and threw the teddy bear up in the air.

"He has the face, run!" Shippo announced and they all bolted out the room. Inuyasha jumped out the bed and chased after them.

"_KOROSUZO!_" He shouted.

* * *

An older man walked over to the home phone that started ringing.

"_Moshi-Moshi."_ He answered. "Ah yes I didn't forget. I know she's coming, what time will she be arriving do you know?" He sighed a bit. "Ah, well it's alright, I'll be here all day so I'm waiting for her. Don't worry, don't worry she'll be fine. The guys living here are all gentlemen reaching for a higher goal in life so she's in good hands." He stated.

_"KOROSUZO!"_ Thundered from upstairs. The older man chuckled.

"It's a morning exercise that's all. Alright dear good bye." He hung up the phone and looked towards the staircase.

"What is going on now?" He asked.

Shippo slid down the banister.

"_Ohayo Gozaimasu Ojii-Chan_." Shippo smiled running past him.

"_Ohayo, Ojii-Chan_." Kouga waved running past him.

"_Ohayo Jii-Chan._" Bankotsu gave him the thumbs up as he ran past him.

Miroku slid down the banister and bowed to him.

"_Ohayo_." He smiled and ran when he heard Inuyasha coming.

He then saw Inuyasha running after them.

"Don't fucking run from me come here and take your ass whopping like a man! _Ossu Jijii_." He said and continued to chase them. The man began laughing and shook his head.

"My, my every morning those guys are so lively I truly wonder if my dear granddaughter would be ok living here." He said out loud to himself.

"Granddaughter?" Miroku asked appearing beside the old man. He jumped and looked at Miroku.

"Who's Granddaughter? Ojii-Chan you have a granddaughter?" Kouga asked appearing next to Miroku.

"How old is your granddaughter? Is she hot?" Bankotsu asked appearing next to Kouga.

"Is she my age?" Shippo asked standing in front of the group. The older man looked at them in confusion.

"If you all are here then who is Inuyasha chasing?" He asked.

"I don't know once we got outside we all kinda split up." Miroku answered rubbing the back of his head.

"That _baka_ is probably looking for us." Kouga laughed and crossed his arms. Bankotsu placed his elbow on Kouga's shoulder as he laughed.

"That's for sure I bet that dumbass is standing outside scratching his head saying _which way did they go which way did they go._" He said in a deep voice causing Kouga, Miroku and Shippo to crack up. Shippo nodded his head.

"Inuyasha is pretty stupid isn't he? He couldn't tell left from right even if someone pointed it to him." He laughed and slapped his knee. "I bet you he's still outside looking around for us." He then saw Miroku, Kouga, and Bankotsu looking the other way. Shippo moaned and slowly turned around only to receive a punch on the head. He crouched down nursing his throbbing head.

Inuyasha placed his hand on his shoulder as he started to circle his arm.

"Anyway, Jijii I think it's time I get a lock on my door either that or you're tenant income will be short." He said and glared at the other three who snickered.

"We know how stress you get on the first day of a semester so we thought we give you some good music to start your day off." Miroku stated placing his elbow on Kouga's other shoulder.

"Whatever, so why you all standing here?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Ojii-Chan's granddaughter is coming to live here." Miroku answered. Inuyasha then looked at Ojii-Chan.

"Seriously?" He asked and the older man nodded. "How old is she?"

"She's eighteen this will be her first year at Tokyo University so as her Sempais, I hope you all take good care of her." He stated. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at Miroku, Kouga and Bankotsu who had big grins on their faces.

"I almost feel sorry for the girl and she's not even here yet." Shippo mumbled while rubbing his head that was still throbbing. Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's almost like bringing a small lamb in a wolf's den with those three." He said picturing them with pointed ears and tails. "Ah whatever, I'm taking a shower." Inuyasha said and went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Inuyasha Onii-Chan let's take a bath together ok?" Shippo smiled following behind him. Inuyasha stopped at the bathroom door and glared at Shippo.

"If you have a death wish, enter this bathroom by all means, but if you wanna live to reach Jr. High wait your turn." He warned him and closed the bathroom door. Shippo pouted and crossed his arms.

"I guess I'm gonna be last again."

* * *

All girls in the area stopped in their tracks as they watched the four good looking men walked up towards the college. Miroku smiled and waved causing some of them to faint. Kouga turned around and winked while blowing a kiss. The girls screamed and fainted. Bankotsu smiled and turned to face the rest of the girls.

"_Hasta La Vista Baby._" He said and the rest of the girls screamed and fainted. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. This was the main reason why he felt women were stupid. They weren't any one famous they were just normal college students and girls still found a reason to surround them and act like groupies.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He then looked at a group of girls who were standing at him with hearts in their eyes. He raised his eyebrow and they screamed while fainting. He rolled his eyes.

Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga began laughing.

"This is so funny. I almost feel like a superstar whenever I enter this school. _Miroku-Kun Kobayashi-Kun_ I love it when they scream my name." Miroku chuckled. Kouga nodded his head.

"Easiest way to get laid." He said rubbing his chin.

"You know I wonder how Ojii-Chan's granddaughter looks." Bankotsu said and Kouga and Miroku nodded.

"Seeing it that it was his son's daughter we can't judge from that. We don't even know how her mother looks?" Kouga stated and Miroku nodded his head as he crossed his arms.

"Personality wise Ojii-Chan is a little weird." He replied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm going on ahead I have class now." He told them and walked away.

"_Matte_ Inuyasha." Miroku called out and Inuyasha turned around.

"Aren't you curious to know what Ojii-Chan's granddaughter looks like?" He asked.

"No, I'm really not and who cares she's here to study and get her education so leave her alone." He shrugged and walked off.

"Would he get mad if we started calling him Oji-San?" Kouga asked causing his other two friends to laugh.

"He would." Miroku answered. Bankotsu nodded his head.

"He definitely would."

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hallway. He yawned, he had to admit physics first thing in the morning wasn't a good idea. He looked confused when he felt something soft hit his chest. He then looked down and saw a girl on the flooring rubbing her forehead.

"Oh _gomen_ are you alright?" He asked kneeling down. She nodded her head and began feeling around the floor.

"My glasses I can't see without my glasses." She stated. He looked around and found them. He placed them on her face and she looked into his amber eyes. She stared at him in shock. He sighed deeply.

_"Here comes another groupie." _He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I have to go, I'm late but I'm sorry." He stated.

"One second." She said standing up and grabbed his sleeve. He turned and looked at her. "My name is Higurashi Kagome, I'm eighteen years old and I'm an art major. You're a beautiful man, would it trouble you if you could let me draw a nude picture of you please?" She bowed at bended waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Persistence

He turned and looked at her. "My name is Higurashi Kagome, I'm eighteen years old and I'm an art major. You're a beautiful man, would it trouble you if you could let me draw a nude picture of you please?" She bowed at bended waist. Inuyasha stared at her for a second and then blinked.

"_EH?!_"

Kagome stood up and looked at him. She placed her hand on his stomach and felt his hard abs.

"_Kanzen_." He moved her hand and took a step back. She then felt his arms. "_Kanzen._" He snatched his arm from her. She took his long middle back length raven hair into her hand and smelt it. _"__Utsukushii._" He took his hair out of her hand and took a step back.

"What's perfect? What's beautiful?" He snapped at her.

"You are. Please you have to pose for me. Let me just do one painting of you. You must be Adonis himself."

"Don't be ridiculous! Why the hell would I do that? I don't know you from a hole in the wall and at this point I don't wanna know you. Have a good day and a good life psycho." He began walking. She quickly gathered her stuff and followed him.

"I promise I won't look at your family jewels even though I'm sure they're beautiful too."

"_Temee__…"_ He growled at her but paused when he saw her looking at her watch.

"Oh my god I'm going to be late for my class, I hope to see you again _Utsukushii hito_." She bowed her head and ran off.

"Out of all my twenty years of living I've never wanted to hit a girl as bad as I do now." He mumbled to himself. He sighed and paused when he saw Kikyo and her friends walking by.

Kikyo looked at him and smiled softly. Inuyasha quickly turned around and began walking to his class. She stared at him until his form disappeared. She sighed deeply and went back to the conversation with her friends.

Inuyasha moaned as he continued walking.

_"Every time you get a chance to talk to her you just run away with your tail between your legs."_ He sighed and placed his hand on his head. He just wanted this day to be over.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the medium size and plopped down at the kitchen table. He sighed deeply. Ojii-Chan walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Oh Inuyasha you beat everyone else home?" He questioned.

"_Un,_ I didn't sign up for that many classes this semester. I'm going to concentrate on working." He replied. Ojii-Chan nodded his head.

"You look exhausted."

"I met the craziest girl today. I mean crazy as in someone should find the wacko center she came from and bolt her in the room forever." He stated and Ojii-Chan sat down across from him.

"Really? What was the name of the girl?"

"I don't know, she told me but I wasn't listening to her, I just thinking she was insane. She had wild onyx color hair it looked like she hadn't brushed it for some time now, her glasses were so thick the lens looked swirly and she had on these baggy denim overalls that had paint all over them." He shook his head. "Definitely weird girl."

"_Utsukushii hito?_" He froze and he slowly turned around. All color drained from his face when he saw his friends and _the wacko girl_. "Ojii-Chan _tadaima_." She ran over to him. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"_Okarei Kagome-Chan." _He replied. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "My have you grown so and you've gotten beautiful." He smiled at her. She giggled.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, Kouga and Bankotsu.

"Pick something up on your way home?" He asked.

"She was actually in my philosophy class." Miroku stated and crossed his arms. "And as we talked I found out she was Ojii-Chan's granddaughter. She said she came straight to school after she got off the train." He shrugged. "She's cute in a weird way." He stated.

"She has potential to be hot with a lot of work and a miracle." Kouga replied. Inuyasha shook his head.

"She probably then asked you guys to pose naked for her right?" He asked and they gave him a confused look.

"Why would she ask that?" Bankotsu questioned and Inuyasha's face dropped. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha.

"Since we'll be living together you'll be my model?" She asked. Inuyasha stood up.

"Why would I do that?! _Baka-janai! Fuzakeru na-yo!_" He thundered.

"_Oi_ Inuyasha." Miroku grabbed his shoulder relax. Kagome stared at the floor and bowed at bended waist.

"_Gomen-nasi._" She then ran out the kitchen. Inuyasha sighed deeply now he felt bad.

"You know if you keep acting like that you'll never get a girlfriend." Kouga told him.

"Who the hell cares about that shit?" He snapped and stormed out the kitchen.

"Uh…Ojii-Chan are you gonna reprimand him for yelling at your granddaughter?" Miroku questioned. They all gasped when they saw the old man sleeping peacefully at the table.

* * *

"If I get like that when I'm old just kill me." Bankotsu stated and they all nodded.

Inuyasha laid on his back as his stared at the ceiling. He knew he was bad with girls. He didn't have the charm his father and older brother had. He was too brash and too aggressive. It usually scared women and most of the time they thought he was the son of a _Yakuza_ leader. He looked at the time and saw it was time for him to get to work. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt. He removed the material from his body and rubbed his bare stomach. He stretched his arms above his head and slowly turned around. He saw Kagome sitting on a branch outside his window with a pencil and pad. She smiled at him and waved. He opened the window.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU SITTING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW LIKE SOME WEIRD PERVERT!" He screamed at her. She pouted.

"You wouldn't let me do it so I was going to watch you undress and sketch you half naked and use my imagination for the rest." She answered with a smile on her face. Inuyasha growled and opened his mouth to say something but a loud crack was heard. Instantly he and Kagome looked down at the branch she was sitting on. The branch suddenly broke and Inuyasha grabbed her before she could fall. He winced in pain from his stomach pressing against the windowsill. He pulled her up and they both fell back with him hitting the floor and her falling on top.

"_Itai_." She moaned and rubbed her head. She then felt Inuyasha's chest and gasped when she saw the bare tan color of his skin. She looked down at his bare upper torso. She saw he had a defined six-pack, with just enough meat on him. His arms were perfectly sculptured. Kagome licked her lips and down looked down at his pants.

He quickly sat up and grabbed her chin.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you?" He asked.

"Because that would hurt." She answered honestly and he stared at her.

Kouga opened the door.

"Inuyasha let me borrow your Xbox 360." He paused when he saw Kagome on top of Inuyasha and him half sitting up while holding her chin. He quickly closed the door and counted to ten. He opened the door and saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed alone.

"What's up?"

"Can I borrow your Xbox 360?" He asked slowly feeling confused. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Sure borrow it. I don't mind." He told him. Kouga looked at him and unhooked the game system.

"I'll bring back later." He walked towards the door. He then stopped and looked at Inuyasha who was still looking at him. "Kagome wasn't in here was she?" He asked.

"Why would she be in my room of all places?" Inuyasha shrugged. "_Baka._"

"Yeah…" Kouga nodded. "Thanks." He then walked out the room. Inuyasha walked over to the door and leaned against just in someone else came in.

"Hurry up." He whispered. Kagome moved from under his bed and dusted herself off.

"Do you clean up under your bed it's filthy." She told him while coughing.

"Too bad." He opened the door and made sure the cost was clear. He then grabbed her and pushed her out his room. "Listen stop bothering me, I'm not modeling for you with or without clothes just leave me alone." He then slammed the door in her face. She sighed deeply and crossed her arms. She looked at the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. "Turn that doorknob and I swear that'll be the last doorknob you turn." He warned. She shivered.

_"Kowaii._" She thought and walked away.

Inuyasha sighed and placed his hand to his forehead. She was going to be the end of him.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha walked out his bedroom and walked into the bathroom. Kagome poked her head around the corner. She looked around and saw the cost was clear. She pushed her glasses up and nodded.

_"I'm going to get my painting and that's that."_ She held her pencil and pad up. She crawled over to the bathroom door and crouched down against the wall. She took a deep breath and reached for the door knob.

The door flew open and Kagome fell inside knocking Inuyasha over. They both hit the ground with Inuyasha underneath Kagome.

"Itai." She whispered and gasped when she heard a deep sigh. She pushed herself up her hands and looked down into two angry amber colored eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here." He sighed propping himself up with his elbows. Kagome laughed sheepishly and cleared her throat.

"I was actually…I was on my way downstairs and I dropped my pencil…" She cleared her throat again and Inuyasha nodded while staring at her. "And I placed my hand on the doorknob to give me balance while I grabbed it and you opened the door and I fell in."

"And that's why you fell in face forward because your pencil just so happened to drop with you facing the door?" He asked. "I hope you don't believe your story because I don't buy it." He snapped.

Kouga yawned and rubbed his left eye as he walked into the bathroom. He looked stunned when he saw Inuyasha on the floor in a towel and Kagome on top of him. He quickly turned around and counted to ten. He turned back around and saw only Inuyasha. He looked around and placed his hand on his head.

"Inuyasha, was Kagome in here?" He asked.

"First my room and now the bathroom? Are you delusion?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga moaned while rubbing his head.

"It's early leave me alone. I gotta take a piss so get out." He told him. Inuyasha cleared his throat and placed his hand on the tub.

"I'm actually going to take a shower so you have to wait." He replied. Kouga glared at him.

"Asshole, I'm only gonna piss for two seconds so let me go."

"Well, I'm taking a shower then." Inuyasha said and Kouga stared at him like he was crazy.

"You're gonna shower while I piss?"

"We're both guys and I'm not interested in anything you got." Inuyasha retorted. Kouga snorted and walked over to the toilet.

"Could've fooled me." He mumbled and Inuyasha stepped into the shower. "You're taking a shower with your towel on? How weird is that?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha tensed and looked at Kagome who smiled. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Listen, I don't come in the bathroom and judge the way you shower so I would appreciate it if you didn't do it to me." He snapped and reached for the shower knob. Kagome grabbed the shower knob and shook her head no. He growled and pointed towards Kouga. She shook her head no and pointed towards her hair. He shrugged his shoulders and twisted the knob. Kagome gasped and turned it off. He glared at her and she glared back at him.

"Don't have too much fun in the shower." Kouga said and walked out the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha stepped out the shower as did Kagome. She bowed her head and walked towards the door. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her towards him.

"_Oi, chotto matte_." He said and she looked at him. "Is it going to be like this everyday?" He asked and she cleared her throat.

"Hai." She nodded and he looked a bit shocked. He wasn't expecting her to be so honest.

"Enough already." He leaned against the counter and ran his hand through his hair. "If I do this will you leave me alone?"

"_Hai."_ She nodded.

"All I need to do is sit there and be naked while your draw a picture of me?" He asked.

"_Hai."_ She nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it but after this you better keep your distance to the point where I don't if you live here or not?"

"Deal." She held her hand out and Inuyasha shook her hand. She smiled and skipped out the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"What a weird girl I swear." He shook his head and turned on the shower. Kouga burst through the door startling Inuyasha. "What the hell?!" He yelled. Kouga sighed.

"I thought Kagome would be here if I suddenly came out of nowhere." He shook his head. "Do you think I like her? I swear I see her every time." He looked at Inuyasha.

"I don't care just get the hell out so I can take my shower." Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku walked into the bathroom.

"I gotta pee." Miroku said rubbing his eye.

"I gotta pee, I've been holding it." Bankotsu snapped as he walked into the bathroom.

"I gotta use the bathroom." Shippo whined. "I'm the youngest so I should go."

They all began arguing. Inuyasha growled.

"ARE YOU ALL FORGETTING THERE'S ANOTHER BATHROOM IN THIS HOUSE?!" He shouted and they all looked at him.

"But that's Kagome's bathroom now." Shippo stated.

"Yeah didn't you listen to Ojii-Chan when he said that Kagome will use the other bathroom and we all have this one." Kouga snapped.

"You don't listen very well do you?" Bankotsu asked. Miroku crossed his arms.

"Are you passing your classes so far?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha calmly placed his hand on the counter and looked at them.

"You all got to the count of three." He stated and they all left out the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed deeply and closed the door. "Jijii really need to get locks on the door." He mumbled and hopped into the shower.

* * *

Fuzakeru na yo-Don't Mess around/Fuck Off...etc


	3. Chapter 3

Posing Naked

Inuyasha rubbed his head as he took notes. He always hated the beginning of a semester it was always the slowest and most subjects were boring. He yawned and looked towards the other side of the room. He saw Kikyo concentrating taking notes. He sighed deeply. She was the only girl who didn't chase after him or faint if he looked at her.

He still remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

_Inuyasha sighed deeply laying on a bench. He closed his eyes. He had another hour till class and he was bored._

_ "Leave me alone." He heard a girl snapped._

_ "Why baby, you don't wanna go to the movies with us?" He heard a guy ask._

_ "The more the merrier." He heard another guy. He sat up and saw three guys had on girl pinned to a wall. He sighed deeply. He wasn't into chivalry but he wasn't a complete asshole either. He stood up and walked over to them._

_ "Oi didn't she say leave her alone?" He asked and they all looked at him. Instantly the three guys were in Inuyasha's face._

_ "You're mighty bold to be starting with someone when you're out numbered." The leader of the group snapped and Inuyasha punched him in the face without any warning. They all looked down at the guy and saw he was knocked out cold. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles._

_ "Who else?" He asked and the other two picked up their friend and ran off. He then looked at Kikyo who looked at him. He paused when he looked at her. She was extremely beautiful, jet black hair that fell down to her middle back, bluish-gray eyes and a petite shape._

_ She smiled and walked over to him. She bowed her head._

_ "Arigatou Gozaimasu." She smiled at him. Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm up._

_ "Un…bye." He gathered his stuff and ran towards the nearest building._

* * *

Inuyasha sighed.

_"Kinda after that it's just been a habit."_ He thought to himself. Kikyo looked at him and he instantly looked away staring out the window. Kikyo sighed deeply and looked back at the board.

Kagome walked down the hallway while humming to herself. She couldn't wait till her last class was over. She was going to be able to draw a naked picture of a beautiful guy. She walked into her art class and spotted the person she shared a table with.

"Sango-Chan _ohayo."_ She waved. Sango looked up and waved.

"Ohayo Kagome-Chan." She smiled as Kagome sat down. "Have you thought about what you were gonna draw?" She asked. Kagome placed her head the desk and sighed.

"It's between a tree or a fruit bowl right?" She asked. Sango raised her eyebrow.

"No, it could be anything you want." She stated and Kagome looked at her.

"_Hontou?_"

_"Hontou."_ Sango nodded. Kagome's face lit up and she smiled.

"Then I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to call it _Utsukushii Hito._"

"_Eh?_ Beautiful Person?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded.

"You'll have to wait and see." She giggled. Sango smiled.

"I'm excited." She stated.

Miroku walked into the classroom.

"Kagome-Chan there you are." Miroku said walking over to her.

"Miroku-Sempai." She smiled. He placed his hand on the desk.

"Listen you don't have to get Shippo after school I can do it. I'm going to take him out after school to get some Soccer gear so don't worry about it."

"_Un._" She then stood up. "Sempai, you didn't meet my friend Sango. She was the first person I became friends with here. Sango this is Miroku he's renting a room out at my grandfather's house."

"_Hajimemashite."_ She bowed her head. He smiled.

"_Yoroshiku."_ He bowed his head slightly and did a double take on her. He then smiled at her. "You're really cute do you have a boyfriend?" He asked and she looked a bit shocked. Miroku winked at her.

"Miroku-Sempai don't hit on my friend." Kagome told him. He placed his hand on her head and hugged her tightly.

"Aww Kagome, kawaii you are…I love it when you say Miroku-Sempai." He then placed his hands on her cheeks. "If you ever get lonely too I'll be happy to keep you company." He told her.

Someone then yanked him by the back of his shirt. He turned around to see who it was and saw Inuyasha.

"Move your ass or I'll move it for you." He warned him. Miroku nodded his head and bowed his head. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Stop letting guys touch you because guys like him would take advantage of you that _baka._" He then walked out the room with a sad Miroku. Sango looked at Kagome.

"You know that other guy as well?"

"_Un_." Kagome nodded as she sat down. "He also lives in my grandfather's house."

"How many people live there?" She asked out of curiosity. Kagome looked up.

"Miroku-Sempai, Inuyasha-Sempai, Kouga-Sempai, Bankotsu-Sempai and Shippo-Chan."

"All guys? You're the only girl?" She questioned and Kagome nodded her head while smiling.

"_Un_, though I'm not too sure why they all live there or how long they've lived there. I haven't seen my grandfather in ten years after my mom remarried. So I don't know but they're all funny." She giggled. Sango giggled.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the house after school. She took her shoes off and turned to him.

"Ok get naked." She told him. He covered her mouth and looked around.

"_Baka_, just don't say that aloud you don't know who's here or what." He told her. "I'll meet you in your room, I gotta prepare myself mentally for this humiliation to come." He told her. She nodded her head.

"_Hai._" She then skipped off. Inuyasha sighed and placed his hand to his temple.

"Why the hell did I agree to this?" He moaned.

He walked over to Kagome's door and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said from inside. Inuyasha walked inside and saw her back towards him. He then looked around and his mouth hit the floor. All over her wall were Anime posters, and JPop Stars however one group outnumbered the other artists on her wall.

"Who are these guys?" He asked feeling weird. She giggled as she sharpened her pencils.

"That's Arashi."

"Ara-who?" He asked raising his eyebrow. She sighed and turned to look at him.

"Arashi, you know Ara...Shi...Ara...Shi for dream." She sung and noticed he stared at her with a dumbfound look on his face. She sighed deeply and shook her head. "You have to listen to them they are the greatest boy group ever. I love Ohno-Kun because he's hot and his voice is amazing he's a great dancer, Matsujun is really hot and he's a great actor." She then crossed her arms. "Sho-Kun is really hot and he has a nice body and I love listening to him rap, Nino is so adorable, I love it when he plays the piano and his singing voice is so _kawaii _and Aiba-Kun is so adorable he's so bubbly and he's fun to watch when they perform. I love each member for their unique quality." She babbled and Inuyasha shook his head as he pointed to her.

"Where are you glasses?" He asked and she looked confused. She then placed her hand to her face and giggled.

"Oh yeah when I draw I usually put in contacts because my glasses get in the way." She told him.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Now that was able to see her full face and pay attention she really was pretty. She had big brown eyes, nicely shaped lips, her wild hair actually made her look sexy. His eyes traveled down to her body where he noticed the tightly fitted white shirt that made her breasts look ample and full. Her overalls were buggy but he was sure her lower body matched her upper body.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Kagome titled her head to the side.

"You don't like Arashi?" She asked and he sighed deeply.

"No I don't know them and I don't care to know them!" He snapped at her. "Anyway let's get this over with." He told her. She nodded her head and set a chair up for herself.

"You can sit on my bed." She told him and he sighed deeply. He took his shirt off and Kagome stared at his chest. He then began unbuckling his pants. He folded them neatly and placed his hands on the rim of his red boxers.

Kagome quickly stood up.

"What are you doing?!" She asked. He looked at her and saw her face was beet red.

"I'm getting naked you wanted to draw me naked right?" He snapped.

"But you're gonna be baring everything." She replied.

"Uh…yeah that's usually what it means to be naked." He snapped again. Kagome nodded her head.

"Ok."

He sighed and turned his back to her.

"Don't get embarrassed after you asked me to do an embarrassing thing." He mumbled. He placed his hands on the rim of his boxers and began to pull them down.

"_C-C-Chotto Matte."_ She said holding his wrist and he turned to look at her.

"_Nani?!"_ She cleared her throat and her cheeks became redder.

"You can keep your boxers on and we can just throw a sheet over your lap and pretend you're naked." She stated and his face dropped. "My maiden eyes shouldn't see such things." She laughed sheepishly.

"You're maiden eyes are gonna see my fist soon." He snapped and she giggled. "How long is this gonna take you?"

"Give or take an hour." She stated and he sighed deeply as he sat on the bed.

"What should I do?" He asked feeling strange. She looked at him and tucked her hair behind her hair.

"Just place your hands on your lap and sit there." She replied and he did what he was told. She then began looking at him and her pad. He had always been an impatient person so sitting here quietly for an hour or so was gonna kill him. He looked at the pictures on the wall and saw this one poster of a female the background was a medium blue. She was looking at the camera bending over a little but it nothing provocative. She on some type of gray and black dress that showed her back a little, her straight brown hair went down to her middle back and she was beauty beyond words. She didn't have much make up on. Inuyasha never interest in artists or music but he became curious about her.

"Who is that?" He asked and Kagome looked at him she then looked to where he was looking. She smiled and went back to her drawing.

"Her name is Ito Yuna." She replied.

"Is she good?"

"She's one of my favorite female artists." She stated and he nodded his head.

"You know…" She began and he looked at her. "You can talk as long as you stay still. I know an hour or so must be boring for you. I really appreciate this."

"Keh!" Was his reply, as his cheeks turned pink. "How long have you been drawing?"

"Since I was about four or so, I always loved drawing." He watched as her eyes stared over his body before looking back at her drawing board. He cleared his throat. This was so unsettling for him.

"What brought you here?"

"I heard that Tokyo U has a really good art program so I wanted to be a part of it. It was so boring where I live."

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Hokkaido." She replied.

"That's a travel from there to here."

"_Un_ but I feel it's worth it." She stated. He nodded his head.

"I'm not distracting you am I with all my questions?"

"No, I have a younger brother at home so I mastered the art of multitasking." She giggled and he nodded his head.

"So what other music do you like?"

"I have this other group that I love just as much as Arashi, if you look at the wall to the right of me that's all their photos." She stated. His eyes slowly went towards her closet and easel his eyes almost popped out his head when saw just as many posters as the other group. This time it was seven people five guys and two girls.

"Who are they?"

"AAA." She stated. She opened her mouth but then closed it and shook her head. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "I can't talk about them, I may lose concentration." She blushed and Inuyasha shook his head.

"You're an odd girl."

"I've been told that on many occasions." She giggled.

"So are your parents divorced?"

"No, my father died five years ago." She stated and he winced.

"Ah, _G-Gomen_, I didn't mean to bring up something tender." She giggled.

"It's ok, I can speak about my father now." She smiled at him before going back to her drawing. He nodded.

"So it was just you, your mom and your little brother?"

"And my stepdad, she got remarried two years ago." She answered. He nodded his head.

"How is your stepdad? Is he one of those step parents from hell?" He asked and she visibly flinched but remained silent. She placed her face closer to the pad and cleared her throat. He raised his eyebrow.

"H-H-He's ok." She managed to get out. He felt that was an odd response but then again she was an odd girl. He sighed deeply.

"Enough about me, what about you?" She stated and he moaned. He hated talking about himself.

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know, tell a little about your background, your hobbies and why you live here." She replied and he looked up.

"I have a mom, a dad and an older half-brother, he's ten years older than me and he's currently married with two brats, a boy and a girl."

"Aww, how old?"

"The oldest is five and the youngest is three, um my family is wealthy I came here for that reason, I wanted to make a living for myself and not just constantly be under my father and brother's shadow. I don't have any hobbies." He stated and she looked at him.

"You don't have nothing you like to do?" She asked and he sighed.

"Not really."

"That bad! Inuyasha you have to have something that you enjoy doing on your spare time. At least one thing!" She exclaimed and he rubbed his head trying to think.

"I use to play the guitar but then I stopped once I came here because I felt it was pointless."

"You can play the guitar? You should still play it! I wish I could play music but my talent is drawing so I don't complain but being able to play an instrument is blessing and you shouldn't stop it."

"Ah, I have no time to play between going to school fulltime and working fulltime. I have no time." He shrugged.

"There's always time." She stated while drawing. "I would love to hear you play the guitar one day." She replied with a smile on her face. Inuyasha looked at her. This weird girl was really beautiful. She was so quick to say someone like him was a beautiful person but he felt the_ utsukushii hito_ was really her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardian and the Mentally Ill Child

Inuyasha sat in class and sighed deeply. After she finished drawing that was it, she never showed him the picture and she stopped bothering him. In a way he felt used. She used him for his body and then once she was done she didn't need him any longer. This made him angry, even when he looked for her at school he couldn't find her then again he really didn't know her schedule that well.

Inuyasha made his way home and changed his clothes getting ready for work. He looked out the window and saw her sitting under a tree drawing a picture of a flower in front of her. He had another hour of work once he finished getting dress he ran downstairs. He opened the backdoor and she turned to look at him.

_"Ah, utsukushii hit_o." She smiled. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Why haven't you spoke to me since the day you drew the picture of me which I never saw."

"Oh…" She trailed off before giving him a confused look.

"You told me not to bother you anymore." She stated and he suddenly felt dumbfounded.

"I did?" He asked and she nodded her head. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. "Well I didn't mean bother me like not talking to me anymore I meant like bothering me about posing for you again." He stated and she looked confused.

"No…I'm pretty sure you meant it like don't bother you ever."

"Look!" He said loudly getting her full attention. "You can talk to me."

"Are you saying you want to be friends?" She asked looking happy he slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah that's fine."

"You don't have a crush on me do you_ utsukushii hito_?" She asked and he grabbed her head.

"I'll hit you." He stated and she giggled. He then stood up.

"Alright, I'm off to work."

"_Itterasshai._" She smiled and he smiled softly.

_"Un itekimasu_." He then walked away. Kagome smiled and continued drawing.

* * *

The next day Inuyasha sat in the cafeteria eating breakfast and studying for his upcoming test. Kagome walked in the cafeteria and saw Inuyasha. She smiled and walked over to him and sat down across from him. He looked at her and his eyes went wide. She looked like a complete mess, her hair was all over the place, the left strap of her overalls was hanging off her shoulder because the overalls was obviously too big for her and her sneakers were untied.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"I woke up late and I got here as fast as I could." She stated.

"Kagome, fix yourself at least." He reached over and pulled her strap up.

"Oh, I didn't realize." She fixed her overalls.

"And brush your hair."

"I don't have a brush." She stated and he sighed deeply. He reached over again and moved some hair out of her face as Kagome ran her hands through her thick hair.

Kikyo laughed with her friends she then looked at Inuyasha and saw him touching the shoulder of some girl and touching her forehead. One of her friends looked over.

"_Ne_ Kikyo isn't that the guy you liked?"

"I had no idea he had a girlfriend, no wonder why he didn't talk to me. He didn't want me to get the wrong idea."

"Well he should've at least said something." Her other friend snapped.

"Well no, he's not in the wrong, it's like he ever led me on." She said looking sad. She took a sip of her tea and glanced to see him saying something to the girl and she put her head down laughing as he smiled at her tenderly.

However to Kikyo they were having a romantic reunion but the actual conversation was like this:

"Kagome, you're a girl you should keep up with your looks at least. How do you expect to get a boyfriend acting that way?"

"It doesn't matter to me and besides I don't brush my hair because I feel like it'll take the artistic style out of my appearance." She stated and he gave her look.

"There's a difference between looking artistic and looking a hot mess." He snapped. "I'm only gonna tell you once don't come back to school looking like this or else I am gonna hit you for real."

"_Ah_ I made _utsukushii hito_ angry, _gomen ne, gomen ne_." She put her head down bowing to him. He sighed deeply.

"Call me Inuyasha please, I don't think I can take _utsukushii hito_ any longer." He moaned.

"How about _utsukushii hito nii-chan?_" She smiled and he glared at her.

"I am gonna hit you." She giggled. He sighed deeply and shook his head. She was an exhausting person.

* * *

Miroku sat with Inuyasha in their English class waiting for the class to start. He then looked at Inuyasha.

"Say Yash." He began and Inuyasha looked at him. "What's up with you and Kagome? The guys and I noticed you guys keep hanging around each other. I thought you weren't interested."

"I'm not." He stated and shrugged.

"So what's your relationship to her?" He asked and Inuyasha crossed his arms looking up.

"I'm like the guardian and she's a mentally ill child." He stated and Miroku paused for a moment. He had to let that process in his head correctly.

"So wait, you…just described your relationship with her as you being the guardian and her being a mentally ill child?" He asked and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"That's about right." Miroku began laughing.

"I know she's a little on the weird side but I wouldn't say mentally ill."

"You don't know her like I know. Did you see how she came into school today? Her hair was all over the place which she told me she doesn't brush her hair because it would ruin her artistic look, her overalls were so big on her and one strap was hanging off her shoulders and her shoes were tied. She was a complete mess this morning I had to help her fix herself." He sighed deeply.

"Good luck taking care of your child."

"Thanks." He moaned.

* * *

Once class was finish Miroku and Inuyasha walked down the long hallway chatting. Sango and Kagome were coming down the opposite hallway. Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku she waved but then stepped on her shoelace that still wasn't tied and fell flat on her face. Sango gasped covering her mouth, a cold sweat came down on the side of Miroku's face and Inuyasha slapped his forehead as on lookers just laughed. Sango knelt down and began picking up Kagome's stuff as did Miroku. Inuyasha felt up the smaller girl. Now that he saw her standing next to him she was a little on the short side. He was six foot three and she stood at his waist so he was going to assume she was somewhere near five three or five foot four.

"Are you ok?" He asked and she nodded her head while rubbing the back of her head.

"I tripped over something." She giggled. Inuyasha took her head and pointed it down to her shoelaces.

"That's why you tripped baka. I told you to tie your shoelaces and tie them tight." He then knelt down without a thought and tied her shoes for her. Sango raised her eyebrow.

"I wonder what their relationship." She stated and Miroku shook his head.

"Trust me you don't want to know…it's complicated."

Kikyo passed by and looked in shocked when she saw Inuyasha tying his girlfriend's shoelaces. Her friends exclaimed what a sweet guy he was. She saw him gently rub her head as he stood up and put her head down in embarrassment. She sighed deeply and looked forward. The actual image was:

Inuyasha stood up after finishing her laces and he grabbed her head.

"_Oi, _get yourself together and tomorrow I expect to see you looking better than this." He reprimanded her again.

"_Hai_." She then bowed her head. "_Gomen ne_." He sighed deeply.

"You're exhausting."

* * *

Later that night Inuyasha walked into the house and yawned. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed. He was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get his bed. He got ready to go upstairs until he saw the kitchen light on. He figured Jii-Chan fell asleep at the table again.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped short when he saw Kagome sitting at the table drawing a picture of a fruit bowl. He looked at the time and saw it was half past midnight.

"Hey." He said and she jumped before turning to look at him.

"Oh, _utsukushii hito_." She stated and he sighed.

"Inuyasha." He corrected her. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing." She stated.

"I can see that but is it for a class?"

"No, I draw on my free time too." She replied and he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"So what aren't you in bed?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't sleep that well at night." She replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Did you brush your hair?" She then looked at him and laughed sheepishly making him raise an eyebrow. "Kagome…" He trailed off.

"I forgot as soon as I got home I started my homework, I took a nap, I ate dinner and then I started drawing." He sighed deeply and left out the kitchen. She went back to drawing the fruit bowl.

She always hated nighttime if she could have things her way it would be daylight twenty-four/seven. She wondered how her mother and brother were doing. She missed them dearly. She sighed. She turned around and saw Inuyasha walking into the kitchen.

"What are you-"

"Don't tell anyone about this!" He snapped as his cheeks turned red. Kagome smiled softly and back around. Inuyasha stood behind her and began brushing her hair. "You don't take care of your hair do you?"  
"Not really." She replied.

"As a woman your hair is supposed to be one of the number one things." He stated and she shrugged.

"Art is number one for me." She giggled and he sighed.

"How did I know you would say that?" He rolled his eyes and she giggled again.

"You have long hair as well, do you brush your hair often?"

"Not often but I brush it before I go to bed and when I wake up early in the morning."

"Ow!" She exclaimed holding her hair as he came across a knot.

"Which is why brushing your hair at least twice a day is important."

"_Hai."_ She mumbled. She then smiled Inuyasha wasn't as mean as he tried to led off. She actually saw someone caring, kind and sweet.

"I'm glad I met you _utsukushii hito._"

"Inuyasha." He corrected her. "Why is that?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You're a nice person."

"Keh! I'm not that nice." He blushed. "You're just hopeless if no one is looking after you."  
"Can I call you _Onii-Chan_?"

"If you want anything is better than-"

"_Utsukushii hito-nii-chan_." She exclaimed.

"Kagome, I'll hit you." He told her and she giggled. He sighed deeply and smiled softly.

Even though he compared his relationship to her as a guardian of a mentally ill child, he couldn't deny that their relationship was forming into something unique and special.


	5. Chapter 5

Gift from the HEart

It has been two months since school started and Inuyasha started his job as guardian of a troublesome college freshmen. He stared at the test paper that had tons of red marks on them. He looked at the person next to him.

"What's your grade in Art?" He asked Kagome who looked up.

"I think I have a ninety seven average." She stated and he sighed.

"So what's your average in everything else?"

"Um…English sixty, Math fifty, History seventy and freshmen seminar eighty." She smiled and gently bonked her on the head causing her to grab her head.

"_Baka_, how do you expect to pass the semester like this?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and he sighed deeply.

"God you're exhausting." He slapped his forehead. "Ok, tell ya what, when is your next test?"

"Today." She answered and he squinted his eyes as he looked at her.

"You have a test today?" She nodded. He then looked up from what he remembered, she came home, she ate a snack, she played with Shippo for a good two hours, she then took a nap, she ate dinner and then drew until who knows what time before going bed.

"You didn't study at all yesterday!" He yelled at her. She winced a bit and laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"I had intended to but then I got a little side tracked."

"A little side track ya think? What subject is?"

"Math." He slapped his forehead again. Of course it had to be her worse subject.

"Come on let's go the library."

"But I have art right now." She whined and he gave her a look that said _move your ass now_. She quietly followed behind him.

* * *

They entered the library and sat at a table in the back. Kagome handed Inuyasha her textbook and notebook. Inuyasha opened her notebook and only saw drawings. His eyes widened.

"What's this Kagome?"

"I get so bored in math and before I know it, I'm doodling."

"Did your mother pull her hair out when you were in high school?" He asked and Kagome laughed.

"Actually she said I was a very pleasant child." She stated. He scoffed.

"I'm gonna have to talk to her ask her what's her definition of a pleasant child." He mumbled.

Kikyo walked into the library and saw Inuyasha and Kagome. She looked down and sat down at a table to study for her biology test. She couldn't deny it, it bothered her that he had a girlfriend. Her friends just told her to get over him and move on but…there was just something about him that made her heart flutter. She then looked down at her textbook.

Inuyasha ran his hand over his face this was his third time explaining the problem to Kagome and she still wasn't getting it. He was starting to wonder how the hell she passed the entrance exam. He looked away and saw Kikyo sitting at table by herself. She was sitting at the table like a lady so calm and poise.

Her raven hair was pin straight and it stopped at her middle back. She had on a white headband so there was no hair in her face. She had on a white button up blouse and a black pencil skirt with black heels. She had light makeup on her porcelain skin, her nails were French manicured and she was the epitome of a lady unlike…

He then looked at Kagome who looked bored out of her mind. She had her elbows on the table, her palms were placed under her chin and she had a pencil resting in between her nose and top lip. She did brush her hair but it was a wild mess, her thick glasses hid her brown eyes and of course as usual she had on her denim overalls with a baggy white shirt underneath. Her sneakers were tied this time but they were obvious worn. He sighed deeply. This girl needed a serious make over.

Kagome shook her head. She spaced out again but she was surprised when Inuyasha didn't yell at her. She looked over at him and saw him looking elsewhere. She looked to see where he was looking and saw him staring at a beautiful woman.

"Is she an ex-girlfriend?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha looked at her. His cheeks turned red he was embarrassed he was caught staring at Kikyo. He then turned forward.

"No." He replied.

"Do you like her?" Kagome asked.

"Something like that…I never had a conversation with her."

"Why not? She doesn't like you or something?" Kagome titled her head to the side feeling confused.

"No, I'm just too nervous around her, I really never spoke with a girl before so…" He shrugged. "I don't know how to talk to girls, I get nervous." He admitted. Kagome then laughed.

"You talk to me all the time." She stated and he sighed.

"You're a completely different case." He mumbled and she looked confused. She then glanced and saw Kikyo looking at Inuyasha as well. She then smiled.

"_Ne_ Inuyasha, what's her name?"

"Why?" He asked and she shrugged.

"No reason, I'm just curious."

"Kikyo." He replied.

"What her last name?"

"I have no idea." He stated. She nodded her head and then suddenly stood up. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow for moment but then lost all color in his face when Kagome approached her.

Kikyo looked up at Kagome and Kagome instantly blushed. She was another beautiful person. Kikyo felt nervous she wasn't sure if she was mad because she saw her checking out Inuyasha.

"Kikyo-Sempai, my name is Higurashi Kagome and I'm a freshman here at Tokyo University."

"Welcome." Kikyo said feeling confused.

"I was over there with Inuyasha-Nii-Chan and I saw him staring at her. I think he has a crush on you." She said and Kikyo's eyes widened. However Kagome couldn't finish because Inuyasha ran over and covered her mouth.

"_Oi baka! _Don't go around meddling in other people's love life!" He snapped. Kagome simply moved his hand from her mouth.

"But I thought you liked her, you said you were too nervous to talk to her that's why you never did." She said and Kikyo looked at her before looking at Inuyasha. Everything then suddenly started making sense. Everytime she would smile at him and he would just completely go the other way. It was because he was too nervous to speak to her. She then giggled making Inuyasha and Kagome look at her. Inuyasha instantly blushed and glared at Kagome.

"Thanks you got Kikyo laughing at me."

"Well it is kinda funny." Kagome giggled and he bonked her on the head. Kikyo shook her head.

"That's not why I'm laughing. I just think it's cute." She stated and Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Kagome smiled.

"Kikyo-Sempai are you busy right now?" Kagome asked and Kikyo shrugged.

"Not really I was just going over notes for my test."

"Inuyasha-Nii-Chan you should sit with her and get to know her."

"_Oi_ Kagome don't just go and make decisions yourself." He snapped.

"I agree with Kagome-Chan." Kikyo stated and Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's books and placed them on the table. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry I think I know what to do." Kagome said cutting him off. He gave her a skeptical look.

"Is that so?" She nodded her head. "Ok, I want to see your test as soon as you get it back. On my days off of work I'm gonna start tutoring you. You need to get your grades before you get on academic probation."

"_Hai, hai!"_ She smiled and gathered her things before walking out the library. She looked back at Inuyasha and Kikyo who seemed to be having a nice conversation. She smiled and went on her way.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha.

"Is she your little sister?" She asked him and Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Not really, her grandfather owns in the house I'm staying at and before I knew it I started the big brother role. Boy, what an exhausting job." He sighed deeply and Kikyo giggled.

"It's cute that you help her out like that. She seems so innocent and a little naïve."

"A little naïve isn't the word, I honestly believe if someone told her they had candy she would get in the car with them." He sighed deeply. The thought of that made him shiver.

"So Inuyasha, tell me about yourself." Kikyo gently placed her hand over his. He looked at her soft hand and cleared his throat trying to calm himself down. He couldn't be afraid to speak to girls forever.

* * *

Kagome walked down the hallway and saw Miroku talking to a girl she then slapped him across the face and stormed off. Miroku stood there rubbing his face. Kagome walked over him.

"Miroku-Sempai." Kagome called out to him. He turned and looked at her.

"Ah Kagome-Chan, what's up?"

"Why did she slap you?"

"I think I deserved it. I told her I just wanted to be friends and she got upset."

"Hmm…" She replied. "Why you don't like her? She was pretty."

"It's not that I find her pretty…how to put it?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"There's this girl I'm interested in…and I don't want my past coming in to haunt me." He told her and she titled her to the side.

"Who's the girl you're interested in?"

"Oh you know her!" He exclaimed and turned to face Kagome. "Say Kagome-Chan can you put in a good word for me?"

"I know her? I don't know that many people here in this school. A lot of people actually thinks I'm kinda weird." She giggled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Weird is ok, there's nothing wrong with being a little eccentric." He shrugged. "But you know Sango right?"

"Oh Sango-Chan yeah, she's my really good friend."

"I know, so whaddya say Kagome-Chan?" He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small squeeze.

"I'll talk to her and see what she says."

"Great, thanks a ton! Well I'm off to class."

"Bye Miroku-Sempai." She waved.

* * *

Later that night Kagome sat in her room talking to Sango over the house phone.

"_EH?!_ Are you serious?" Kagome giggled.

"Yep."

"He's cute but I didn't think he would want to get to know me. I'm only a freshman I thought he would find the upperclassmen females hotter." She laughed. Kagome shrugged.

"I guess he thinks you're just as hot." Kagome stated.

"That's kinda funny…I'll think about it maybe I'll play a fun game of chase." She giggled and Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome-Chan you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"Me? Oh no!" She exclaimed.

"Why not? I'm sure if you brushed up your looks you would be a hottie."

"Oh I don't care about that, all I like to do is my art, talk on the phone with you and spend time at home."

"Aww Kagome-Chan you're so sweet, I love you." She told her and Kagome giggled.

After chatting with Sango, Kagome sat in her room for a while listening to music and reading Manga. She wondered how Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing. She really hoped that they hit it off well. There was a knock on her door. She took the headphones out of her ear.

"Come in." She answered and her door opened. Inuyasha walked in and she smiled. She raised her eyebrow when she saw his hands behind his back. "What's up?" She asked. He walked further into the room and handed her a cell phone. It was a pink flip. She took the phone in her hands.

"You don't have a cell do you? I thought you could use one just in case of emergencies, I put you on my phone plan, you have unlimited everything so enjoy."

"Eh? Really? Are you sure I can have it?"

"Yup, it's the least I can do, you helped me out with Kikyo." He scratched the back of his head and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Are you telling that…" She trailed off and he nodded.

"_Un_, we became a couple today." He stated and she hopped off the bed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Ok, ok, ok." He pushing her away as his cheeks turned red. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "_Arigatou_." He said and she giggled. "What were you doing before I came in?"

"Oh…um…" She looked off the side. "I was…studying." She stated and Inuyasha looked at her bed and saw a manga whereas her schoolbooks were on her computer desk all over the place. He sighed deeply and glared at her as she laughed sheepishly.

"You said you don't like to sleep much at night anyway so let's study." He suggested and she moaned.

Kagome stared down at the math problem Inuyasha made for her. They both laid on her floor since it was comfortable. She moaned this problem was killing her. She looked up to say something to Inuyasha but saw he was sleeping. He was lying on his stomach and his face was nested on top of his arms while his long raven hair flowed around him. Kagome smiled while looking at him. He truly was a beautiful person inside and out. Kagome felt so comfortable around him. She just hoped his relationship with Kikyo flourished into something great. She wanted to be there to witness everything.

_"Ne_, Inuyasha when you and Kikyo get married can I be your best man?" She asked. He buried his head deeper into his arms.

"Kagome, I'll hit you." He said in his sleep which made her laugh. Even his dreams he wanted to her. She loved her relationship with him. She got up her notepad and began drawing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanksgiving Vacation

Ojii-Chan sat down in front of everyone as he held his meeting.

"Usually as the previous years before I would stay home but my daughter has begged me to come and visit the family this year so I will be out both Thanksgiving Vacation and Christmas Vacation. You all are welcomed to stay here except Shippo of course you'll be coming with me." He stated and Shippo cheered happily. "Kagome-Chan I'm sure you'll be going home because your mother wants to see you but you're more than welcome to with me and Shippo to see your Oba-Chan she always asks about you."

"Arigatou Ojii-Chan." She smiled. With that Ojii-Chan and Shippo left out the living room.

"So where are you guys all going?" Miroku asked.

"I'm gonna go home, my parents' been bugging me." Kouga sighed deeply. "Also, I know Ayame would want to see me."

"Who's Ayame?" Bankotsu asked raising his eyebrow. Kouga cleared his throat.

"My girlfriend." He replied.

"_EH!_"Miroku and Bankotsu exclaimed startling Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Miroku snapped.

"You always talk about getting laid! Actually I've seen you with a couple of girls since school started." Bankotsu exclaimed.

"You've been cheating on your girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms. Kouga waved his hand at all of them.

"It's not even like that. Ayame and I are in an open relationship when we realized we were going to two different colleges but we still wanted to be with each other we opened our relationship up. I do me and she does her and when we were together it's all about us." He shrugged.

"There are girls like that in the world?" Miroku asked and Bankotsu grunted while crossing his arms.

"That's not fair." He mumbled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what's the big deal about it, I'm selfish I wouldn't want to know if my girl was messing around with a guy." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, I already told her I better not see any guy she's messed with because I'd kicked his ass."

"Typical Kouga." Miroku laughed. "Are you going home Bankotsu?"

"Yeah my brothers are all coming home and I know my mom would want us all together especially me since I'm the youngest. What about you Miroku?"

"Yeah, my mom just called me and asked me to come home. She's dating someone and wants me to meet him." He rolled his eyes. "And I have to see my Dad and stepmom as long as I'm being fed though I don't care." He shrugged. "What about you Yash?"

"Yeah, my sister-in-law had a baby that I didn't know about so I gotta go check out my new niece."

"Aww." Kagome exclaimed.

"What about you Kagome you going home or are you going on Ojii-Chan?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going home." She stated and forced a smile on her face. Inuyasha looked at her but didn't say anything.

* * *

Later that night Kagome went outside to the backyard and spoke to her mom.

"Kagome, I miss you so much. I wish you were coming home."

"I know me too Kaa-Chan but I need to take these classes."

"I understand, I'm glad that you're working so hard, make sure you eat well."

"Oh I will, the school is throwing a thanksgiving dinner for those who don't go home so I may attend that."

"Oh ok, that makes me feel good. Ok honey I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok Kaa-Chan, I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome then hung up and sighed deeply. She really did miss her mother and brother. She really did want to go home. She took her glasses off and wiped the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. She placed her glasses on and shook her head.

"I have to be strong."

* * *

Kagome waved as Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga left. Inuyasha walked downstairs with a small bag in his hand. He saw Kagome walk into the kitchen. He followed behind her and saw her sit at the table with some snacks and her drawing pad.

"When are you leaving?" He asked and she turned to look at him. She looked at the clock.

"About five." She stated.

"Why so late?" He questioned and she shrugged.

"I like to take my time." She giggled and he sighed deeply.

"Alright, call me when you reach home so I know you got there safe."

"Will do." She smiled widely.

"Bye and enjoy your vacation."

"You too get there safe." He smiled at her and left out the house. Kagome sighed deeply and looked out the window. She ate her snacks and decided to sleep now since she would most likely be up all night.

* * *

Inuyasha signed a piece of paper and the guy behind the counter handed him the keys. He was going to take a train home but he decided to rent a car instead. It would be a lot quicker. He threw his bag in the backseat and adjusted the car to his liking and looked at the clock. He saw it was five-thirty. He had wondered if Kagome got to the airport safely or not. He sighed deeply and drove off.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the door and looked around he saw the house was dark. He laughed to himself.

"There's no way she would stay home by herself especially when she could've went with _Jijii_ and Shippo." He leaned against the banister and called her cell phone to see if she was at the airport.

He then heard her cell phone ringing in the distance. He slowly turned around and looked towards the stairs.

"Did that _baka_ forget her cell phone?" He sighed deeply and went upstairs. _"That girl would forget her head if it wasn't on her body._" He went to her room and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome sleeping on the bed. He knew it. "_Oi _Kagome!" He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Kagome flinched and covered her head.

"_Yamette_!" She snapped but she was still sleep. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and gently shook her shoulder. She then bolted up and crawled to the corner of her bed. _"Yamette! Onegai! Yamette!"_ She cried.

"_Oi_ Kagome! Get a hold of yourself it's me Inuyasha!" He yelled and she slowly picked her head up. She then looked around and saw she was at her grandfather's house. She covered her face and began crying. Inuyasha instantly hugged her.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared to be alone." She told him.

"So why are here? Why did you lie about going home?"

"Because I didn't want you all to worry about me you all seemed so happy to be going home." She cried. He sighed deeply and bonked her on the head.

"Pack three days' worth of clothes." He told her and she gave him a confused look. "I'm taking you with me. So move your ass!" He snapped before walking out Kagome's bedroom. He sighed deeply. The way she freaked out had him worried. He then shook his head. She was weird most of the time anywhere so…she was probably just having a dream. He told himself even though something in his gut told him otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

Best Friends!

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes stayed glued to the window. Every time she saw something interesting to her she would shout out _ooh! Aah!_ It made him feel like he was in the car with Shippo.

"Inuyasha, have you called Kikyo-Sempai?" Kagome asked and he shrugged.

"I called her on my way to the car place but not since then. We just started dating so I don't wanna badger her with calls." He stated.

"Have you two had sex yet?" She asked and he glared at her.

"I'll pull over and hit you!" He exclaimed and she giggled.

"Is it alright for you to be bring me to your family's house?" She asked and he looked at her before looking at the rode.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Well, Kikyo-Sempai should be here not me."

"As I said before Kikyo and I just started dating so I'm not gonna bring her to meet my parents." He stated and she nodded her head as she looked back out the window.

"Inuyasha, would you say that we are close?" She asked looking at him and he looked at her for a moment before looking back at the rode.

"Yeah…" He trailed off. "I would say that we're really close." He stated and he saw a give him a big smile before looking back out the window. After that she said no more. They enjoyed the car ride and each other's company.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha pull up to a mini mansion. She rubbed her eyes and gasped when he pulled into the driveway.

"Who's house is this?" She looked at him.

"My older brother's." He replied and got out the car. Kagome also got out the car and zipped her jacket up. She went in the backseat and got her small duffle bag. She followed behind Inuyasha as he rang the doorbell. Kagome couldn't contain her excitement she had never been to a mansion before. The door opened and a small petite woman was standing in the doorway.

"Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his waist. He patted her head.

"Rin, how are you? Should you be up already didn't you just have a baby?"

"Yeah, I exactly just home this morning but this is my third baby it's nothing new." She shrugged. She then looked at Kagome. "Oh! Hello."

"_Konbanwa!_" She waved while smiling.

"What's your name hun?"

"Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She stated and Rin stared at her for a moment. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Rin then hugged her tightly.

"She's soo cute! I love her!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back and looked her.

"Be wary of her she loves cute things and will smother them." He told her and Rin laughed.

"Oh stop it, come in, please come in." Inuyasha and Kagome walked inside. Inuyasha's mother walked to the main hallway while holding a baby. She looked at Kagome before looking at Inuyasha.

"You have a girlfriend Inuyasha?" She asked while looking happy.

"I do but it's not her." She stated and Rin and Izayoi looked confused. "She's-"

"I'm his best friend." Kagome said before he could finish. Izayoi nodded her head.

"It's very nice to meet you dear. What's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome. Nice a pleasure to meet you." She bowed at bended waist. Rin clasped her hands together.

"_Kaa-Chan _ isn't she cute?" Rin exclaimed and Izayoi giggled.

"She sure is, I'm Inuyasha's mother Izayoi please honey call me _Oba-Chan_. I'm not so into formalities."

"Same here please call me _Onee-Chan." _Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Soon two tall men and two small children walked into the main hall.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to come into the den." The older man of the two stated. He then looked at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you got a girlfriend?" His father asked.

"No, she's my…" He trailed off feeling embarrassed to say it to his father and brother.

"I'm his best friend Higurashi Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed at bended waist.

"I'm Inuyasha's father Inutaisho, this is my older son Sesshoumaru and these two little ones are my grandchildren…Seiichi and Rima." Kagome smiled at the two children. She was able to tell the boy was older than the girl. Izayoi walked over to her husband as Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"And this is the new addition to the family Rika-Chan." Izayoi introduced. Kagome looked at them and gasped. They were such a beautiful family new wonder why Inuyasha was a beautiful person. She looked at him before looking at them.

_"Utsukushii kazoku." _She whispered and Inuyasha looked at her.

"You all are very beautiful…would it trouble you all if I could draw n-" Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth.

"Kagome is an art major and she was curious about drawing the house." He finished and she looked at him. As his parents laughed.

"Kagome-Chan you're so peculiar but I love that about you." Rin giggled. "Inuyasha why not show Kagome to her room."

"Ok, come on bestie." He said shooting her look that said _don't think about asking that question again_. She smiled and bowed her head at his family before following behind him.

Later that night Inuyasha sat on the bed talking to Kikyo.

"I told my parents about you and they said next holiday you should come and visit." Kikyo told him while sitting on her balcony.

"That sounds good, I told my parents about you as well so maybe when the semester ends you can come visit my family."

"That would be exciting." She giggled. "What are you doing now?"

"Sitting in my room flicking through channels."

"Your sister-in-law had a baby right? What's her name?"

"Rika."

"Aww that's so cute. Take a picture of your nephew and nieces I would love to see them."

"Keh! If they hold still long enough, Rika I know won't move but Seiichi and Rima are a completely different story." He sighed deeply and she laughed.

"Well I hope you can make them stay still long enough take one picture."

"I will that will be my Thanksgiving present to you." He teased and she began laughing.

"Silly, you don't give out Thanksgiving presents." They both laughed before getting silent. "Well, I'm gonna go, I gotta help my mom prepare food for tomorrow but give me a call tomorrow or so."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Bye."

"Later." He then hung up and sighed deeply. If it wasn't for Kagome he doubted he would have ever worked up the nerve to talk to her let alone date her. Even though she gave him a lot of grief she also gave him courage in a strange way.

Kagome sat at the vanity in the room she was staying in. She turned on the light and sighed deeply as she stared at herself. All she saw was an ugly nerdy. Her eyebrows were thick, her lips chapped, her hair was a mess and she wore baggy clothes. Looking at Inuyasha's family she wouldn't feel right wearing her regular overalls to dinner tomorrow. She sighed deeply and tightened her fist but she didn't know what else to do she didn't bring any other clothes with her. She looked down removed her glasses as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She wanted to be with her mother and brother so bad she missed them so much.

Her stomach began growling and she moaned. She was really hungry. She figured if she asked Inuyasha then maybe he could get a snack or two for her. She walked out the door and then scratched her head. She forgot what room he was staying in.

"Kagome-Chan." She quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. "What's wrong honey is everything ok?" She asked and Kagome began blushing. She wanted to ask his mother if she could draw a nude picture of her so bad but she promised Inuyasha she wouldn't anyone in his family that question.

"Oh I…um…oh…I…" She suddenly felt loss of words and couldn't remember what to say. Instead her stomach growled loudly and Izayoi giggled as Kagome turned beet red.

"Aw are you hungry? I wish you would've said something sooner. Please come in the kitchen." Izayoi gently took Kagome's wrist and led her to the kitchen where Rin was seat along with the Rika in a pink and gray bassinet.

"Kagome-Chan, hi." Rin waved and Kagome slowly waved.

"She's hungry so I'm gonna feed her something quick. Have a seat dear."

"_A-A-Arigatou_." She sat down across from Rin.

"Do you like grill cheese?" Izayoi asked and Kagome gasped.

"I love grilled cheese!" She exclaimed. Izayoi giggled and turned to the fridge. Rin looked at Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan, has Inuyasha seen you this way since you met him?" She asked and Kagome looked at her.

"Huh?" She titled her head to the side.

"You know with your glasses and overalls? Is this the only way Inuyasha has ever seen you?" She asked again and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yep, he usually reminds me every day to brush my hair or sometimes he'll brush it for me." She stated causing Rin and Izayoi to look at her.

"Inuyasha brushes your hair?" Izayoi questioned almost feeling stunned as Kagome nodded her head.

"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?" Rin looked at her and Kagome giggled.

"Oh I'm positive, I don't date, anyway his girlfriend is named Kikyo, I helped him get with her. He always liked her but he was too shy to talk to her. He actually told me he had a hard talking to girls."

"That's true." Rin confirmed and looked at her mother-in-law who was stunned.

"But for some reason he never had trouble talking with me." She then laughed. "I guess it's from my weird style." She stated. Rin looked up and before smiling at Kagome.

"Say Kagome-Chan what kind of dress did you bring with you for Thanksgiving." Kagome then gasped and stood up. She bowed at bended waist.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting to have dinner with beautiful people I didn't pack a dress. I only packed my overalls." She then looked at them. "I don't own a dress actually." She sighed deeply. Rin's face lit up and she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder making her look at her.

"Can I give you a makeover please?"

"Rin." Izayoi began and Kagome looked at Rin.

"Are you sure? It won't take a miracle to make me over?" Kagome asked and Rin giggled.

"Let me see something." She removed Kagome's glasses and Izayoi's eyes went wide. She was really beautiful without her thick lens glasses. Izayoi had to wonder why such a beautiful girl worked so hard to hide herself in thick glasses, messy hair and baggy clothes. She turned back to the stove. Rin placed Kagome's glasses back on. "It'll be a lot of fun my dear."

"I like fun." Kagome smiled and Rin giggled.

"Me too. Inuyasha's gonna flip but it's gonna be fun." Kagome laughed and clapped.

Inuyasha then sneezed. He rubbed his nose before reading his textbook. He had so many finals. He looked at his phone and saw he had a text message from Miroku. He began laughing as he texted him back. He then began wondering how Kagome was holding up in her room. It really did bother him about Kagome when she was sleep. He sighed deeply. She was such a strange girl in more ways than one.


	8. Chapter 8

Protect the Heart

Inuyasha tapped his fingers against the table as he waiting impatiently. Sesshoumaru took a sip of his rum as he held his youngest daughter. He looked down at her and smiled. Inutaisho laughed as his grandchildren were singing for him. Inuyasha poured himself a glass of lemonade.

"Inuyasha, where's your friend?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know, _Kaa-Chan_ said Rin was bringing her down. Something about she didn't have a dress to wear to dinner." He shrugged. He couldn't picture Kagome in a dress even if he tried. He rubbed his head trying to hold his laughter. The thought of it did make him laugh.

"So Inuyasha tell us about your girlfriend." Inutaisho looked at him. Inuyasha sighed deeply as he held his cup to his lips.

"She's a junior at the college as well, she's studying accounting, her family has money, she's the daughter of the Takana Estate."

"Ah Takana I know him very well. Sesshoumaru and I been doing busy with him for the past three months. He's a nice guy." Inutaisho smiled as Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes. He had a feeling his father knew her father once she said she was from a wealthy background.

"Um, anyway she's nice and quiet and I'm getting to know her day by day." He replied. Sesshoumaru then softly chuckled as he rocked his daughter to sleep.

"I'm surprised you have a girlfriend." He stated as Inuyasha glared at him.

"And I'm surprised you helped make three cute kids." Inuyasha spat back and they both glared at each other causing Seiichi and Rima to laugh.

"You two stop it. So anyway I hope to be able to meet Kikyo before the year ends."

"Yeah, yeah…we already set it up, Christmas I'm going to meet her parents and after Christmas I was going to bring her here to meet you guys." He stated and his father nodded his head. Inuyasha took a sip of his drink. He had his favorite Pepsi and Bacardi even though he wasn't 21 yet his parents allowed to him drink at home as long he wasn't driving.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting." Rin said. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. He sucked in his breath and liquid went down the wrong pipes. He began choking. He hunched over as he tried getting his lungs cleared as he continued to choke. Inutaisho patted his back. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin who winked at him.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" She asked and he looked at her face to face. His eyes went wide.

Last time he saw her with her glasses off was when she drew a picture of him and even then he thought she was beautiful but this time around he couldn't even begin to put in words. She had on light natural looking cover up. Soft pink lip gloss was painted on her lips which looked plump and full. Her unruly hair was pin straight and down to her lower back, her split ends were cut. Her grayish-blue eyes were crystal clear. His eyes traveled down to her dress. She had on a jade green short sleeve dress that stopped at her calves. The dress was a sort of loose fit and it covered her cleavage. He also jumped out his skin when he saw she had on black shoes with a small heel on them.

Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Inuyasha?" She called out to him again and he shook his head as he sat up straight.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. He then turned his head his the other way as she sat down next to him.

"Kagome you look stunning, Rin did a great job giving you a makeover." Inutaisho stated and Kagome felt her cheeks get warm.

"You were weird looking before." Seiichi stated innocently. Inuyasha covered his mouth so he didn't burst out laughing as Sesshoumaru, Rin, Izayoi and Inutaisho turned pale.

"Seiichi-" Sesshoumaru began but Kagome began laughing as she placed her hand on the back of her head.

"I get that all the time. Sorry if I was scary to you two." She apologized. Rima giggled.

"You're still pretty." She stated as Seiichi nodded.

"Yeah, you're pretty but you're clothes and style is weird." He stated and everyone began laughing. Kagome laughed.

"I love kids and their honest." She replied.

"Well now that the awkwardness is cleared up let's eat dinner. Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Izayoi said.

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

* * *

After dinner and dessert everyone went their separate ways. Inuyasha gave Kagome a tour of his brother's small mansion. Kagome's eyes stayed glue on everything that she felt was artistic. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her. He really couldn't believe she was this beautiful. He opened his mouth to say something but then Kagome gasped and ran over to a painting.

"They have a painting by Keiichi Mora. So this is what his painting looks like. Amazing!" She cheeks turned red and she looked happy. Inuyasha looked at the painting. It was a landscaping painting of a sunrise at the beach. He had to admit it was a very nice drawing and it made his heart feel warm just looking at it. If he could remember correctly Rin bought that painting last year some time.

"You know the person who painted this?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Mora-Sensei was my art teacher and mentor in high school."

"Oh so you knew him throughout your high school life?"

"No, I took art only in the twelfth grade."

"Really? You're so good, I thought you would've took art all through high school and middle school."

"I drew when I got home but before I was always hanging with friends, and chasing boys and going clothes shopping." She shrugged. Inuyasha eyes got wide and she covered her mouth. She didn't want him to know that. She just began rambling. He turned and looked at her.

"So what made you change so drastically like that?" He asked and she looked down. She then began laughing as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh I forgot I have to call my mom and wish her happy thanksgiving. If there's anything going on like a movie or game or something let me know I'll but in the room. See ya." She then began walking down the hall as fast as she could.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. She closed her eyes and began going faster. He moaned. "Kagome, you're going the wrong way you're room is this way!" He shouted and she stopped short. She then looked back at him as he had an annoyed expression on his face. She giggled and began walking back towards him. "I swear what am I gonna do with you?" He placed his hand on top of her head as she laughed.

* * *

"Ok Kagome, I just miss you so much honey, I hope to see you for Christmas at least. Ok, I love you and stay safe. Ok bye." Kyoko hung up as Souta ran over to her.

"Kaa-Chan was that Kagome? Is she coming home?" He asked.

"Not this time around but she said Christmas she would come home."

"I miss her Kaa-Chan."

"Me too."

The front door and shut Souta ran to the door and smiled.

"Tou-Chan." He smiled.

"Sotaru, you're finally home I was worried." Kyoko smiled. He hugged Souta and Kyoko.

"I'm sorry my job held me up but they also gave us some stuff as apology for making our thanksgiving late. We got pumpkin pie, fruit cake and a small turkey."

"Oh that was nice of them."  
"We get two turkeys on Thanksgiving yay!" Souta cheered as Kyoko laughed. Sotaru looked around.

"Is Kagome here?"

"No, she said she had to stay because she was taking extra classes."

"She's such a hard worker that girl." He laughed and walked into the kitchen with the box.

"She said she wanted to finish college as soon as possible."

"I'm proud of her, I just hope she's ok." He stated and Kyoko nodded her head.

"She's with Jii-Chan he's not gonna let anything happen to her."

"That's good to know. Ok let me wash my hands and then we can get our Thanksgiving started." He stated and Souta cheered.

* * *

Inuyasha walked over to his mother who was sitting in the patio and drinking tea. He sat down next to her and she looked at him.

"What's up Inuyasha?"

"I'm stressed." He sighed deeply. She giggled.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Kagome." He moaned and she gave him her full attention. "I don't get her, she's so confusing. The way she acts and the things she say doesn't always add up. Like for instance she told me before the twelfth grade she was a regular teenager, going shopping, hanging with friends and looking after boys. You looked at her now it doesn't add. How can one person go from caring about their appearance to not even brushing your hair at least once a day? I don't get it. The way she looked tonight I have a feeling that's how she always used to look."

"Inuyasha, do you have any feelings for Kagome?" Izayoi asked him and he shook his head no.

"Not romantic feelings but I do worry and care about her. I wouldn't want something to happen to her actually I don't think I would let anything happen to her which is why I brought her here with me when I found out she wasn't going home."

"So you view her like a little sister?" She asked and he nodded his head. "Ok it seems you two feel the same way." She stated and he raised his eyebrow. "I asked her if she had feelings for you." She giggled and he shook his head.

"Of course you did." He shook his head again.

"But I'm gonna tell you if you're gonna continue to be a big brother type to Kagome then stick to it she really cherishes her relationship with you."

"Why would I change it?" He shrugged.

"Because you have a girlfriend and women get jealous."

"Oh but Kikyo already knows of our relationship and she's totally fine with it." He stated and Izayoi looked at him before giggling. "What?"

"Just remember a woman who likes someone and a woman in love are two different people." She stated and he scrunched his face up making her laugh. "Anyway as far as Kagome just protect her, she's been through something traumatic."

"Traumatic? How you figure?" He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head before laughing.

"Hmm…let's see I only been _stop violence against women_ counselor since Sesshoumaru was three." She stated and he suddenly felt stupid for asking.

"When you say traumatic….traumatic like what? Was she beat up, was her family abusive? Was she picked on at school?" He asked his mother feeling anxious. She looked down and cleared her throat.

"She did tell me…but that's not for me to tell you. She has to tell you when she's ready and seeing that she didn't want to talk about why she changed after her junior year of high school shows she's not ready to tell you and don't push the issue anymore." She told him and he slowly nodded his head. Kagome was so innocent many ways she definitely was naïve. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to her that made her want to change so much. But either way it didn't matter he was going to protect her and make sure she remained happy.

* * *

Kagome sat at the vanity and stared at herself. Memories of her in high school came to mind she was the most popular girl in the school and many boys liked her. Everything was going good for her until the one fateful night. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She took the contacts out and placed her glasses on. She messed up her hair and took the off the dress. She couldn't be that beautiful person she used to be. She would never be comfortable in her own skin again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and his gang. I just love Inuyasha and love making Inuyasha and Kagome love stories ^_^. I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed and favored this story. I'm sorry for not updating like I want to but it's hard having a 1yr old and trying to write a story as well as keep my eyes on her. So on days that I upload more than one chapter just know she's at her grandma's LOL. Anyway on with the story and thank you all once again. Lots of love to you all.

* * *

Jealous of Your Girlfriend

Miroku sat in the cafeteria with Kagome, Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Kouga. He looked between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You two seem to be closer how was Thanksgiving?" He asked and Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha took me to visit his family when I didn't go home. That was nice of him."

"Are you still with Kikyo?" Kouga asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"Of course we're still together. Christmas I'm going to her parents' house and Kagome is going home this time right Kagome?" He asked looking at her and she saluted him.

"Aye sir!" She giggled and he sighed deeply.

Kikyo walked over to the table and smiled.

"Hey guys." She waved.

"Hi Kikyo." Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga greeted. Kagome smiled at her.

"Kikyo-Sempai, how are you? How was your Thanksgiving vacation?" Kagome asked moving so Kikyo could sit next to Inuyasha.

"Oh Kagome-Chan you didn't have to move for me?" She giggled.

"It's no problem." Kagome smiled at her. Kikyo smiled back and sat next to Inuyasha as Kagome sat at the end. Inuyasha gave kikyo a small peck.

"Aww." Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga joked making Inuyasha and Kikyo blush.

"Well, we'll leave you kids alone to spend some time together." Miroku stated.

"Behave you guys." Bankotsu winked.

"Kikyo you're hot." Kouga stated which made Miroku and Bankotsu burst out in laughter.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha gave him a look before laughing. Kikyo's face got redder as Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga walked away cracking up. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Those guys are a mess." He sighed deeply. Kikyo giggled she then looked at Kagome who gasped.

"I don't have an excuse of anywhere to go but I won't disturb you two." Kagome said while gathering her things.

"Kagome you don't have to leave if you don't want to." Inuyasha stated and Kikyo and Kagome both looked at him. Kikyo then looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Yeah Kagome-Chan if you want please stay." She stated. Kagome laughed as she stood up.

"It's alright I'm gonna find Sango. So I'll see you two later. Bye." She waved and walked out the cafeteria. Kikyo giggled.

"She's cute." She replied and Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"She's something. So how was your stay with your family?"

"Not too bad, it was nice to be home and see my parents. How about you?" She smiled looking at him.

"My niece and nephew ran to the ground. On my last day at the house I had to play game after game with them." He shook his head as he pulled out his phone. He showed Kikyo a picture of his nephew and two nieces.

"Aww!" She exclaimed. "They are so cute. Your brother and you must look alike because the kids resemble you."

"Yeah we sort of look-alike I just look better." He shrugged and Kikyo laughed. "Kagome drew this awesome picture of the kids, damn I should've asked her to show you." He sucked his teeth and Kikyo looked at him.

"Kagome met your nieces and nephew?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"It turned out that she didn't go home for Thanksgiving and I couldn't leave her alone so I brought her with me." He stated and Kikyo stared at the picture. She slowly nodded her head. She then looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"I hope I get to meet them soon." She replied and he nodded.

"You will."

* * *

Kagome saw Sango walking towards the art room. She ran over to her friend.

"Sango." Sango turned around and her smile got wide when she saw Kagome. She hugged Kagome tightly.

"How are you Kagome?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good, a little homesick." She shrugged.

"Aww, I wish you could come live at my grandpa's house with me." She pouted and Sango laughed.

"I wish I could too but I doubt my father would under a roof with four college guys." She replied and Kagome laughed.

"My mom wasn't too keen on the idea either but my grandpa said they were nice studious young men."

"No offense but is your grandfather senile because I don't see any nice, studious young men?" Sango asked and Kagome burst out laughing. "Inuyasha always seems grumpy, Miroku is after a numerous amount of women and Bankotsu and Kouga are always causing trouble." Sango continued as Kagome continued laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sango…I love you." Kagome stated and Sango laughed.

"I love you too my dear. Oh yeah speaking of Miroku he asked me out on a date this weekend."

"Really?" Kagome exclaimed and Sango nodded her head.

"Are you going?"

"Of course I'm always up for a good date and Miroku is hot too so that helps." She shrugged and Kagome giggled.

"Make sure you tell me how the date went."

"Oh I will! I just wished you had a date because then we could've had a double date."

"Yeah but I don't date. I'm too focused on my art right now."

"You never had a boyfriend in high school Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome pushed her glasses up.

"I had a boyfriend at the end of tenth to the end of eleventh but I broke up with him that summer into twelfth grade."

"Did he cheat on you?" Sango asked and Kagome shrugged.

"No, he was actually a very sweet boy his name was Hojo, he was a very nice sweet boy…" She trailed off. Sango raised her eyebrow when she saw a really sad look on Kagome's face. She then decided to leave it alone. Sango then smacked Kagome's back almost knocking her glasses off.

"Well cheer up you're in college with an array of different guys so take your pick."

"When the time is right." Kagome replied and Sango smiled.

"Yes when the time is right and when that time comes I'll be right there with you to help you pick him out." Kagome laughed.

* * *

That weekend Kagome wanted to paint some pictures and she saw a small blue bird that she wanted to paint but it flew off. She sighed deeply as she clutched her notepad. She had a half drawn picture and it really made her upset. It had to be that bird or else the picture wouldn't come out right. The smell of food hit her nose and her eyes widened when she saw a large carnival. She saw a cotton candy stand and ran over to it. Her stomach began growling.

"Hi miss, how can I help you?"

"Can I have one cotton candy bag please?" She asked. He smiled.

"What color?"

"Pink." She replied. He grabbed the bag and turned to her.

"That'll be two dollars." He stated and she blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"Two dollars." He stated again. She gasped.

"You mean the cotton candy isn't free?" She asked and he gave a strange look.

"Of course not!" He snapped. She sighed deeply.

"Can I have a small piece of cotton candy please?" He glared at her and she walked away. Her stomach began growling.

"I don't have any money." She sighed deeply again.

Inuyasha and Kikyo held hands as they walked through the carnival.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bring you here as a date but there seems to be nothing else going on."

"That's ok, I love carnivals. Even though this seems to be very low budget, the ones they have in Tokyo Hills are amazing."

"Oh my parents use to take me there every year. It would be kinda funny if we saw each other there." He smiled and she giggled.

"That so true."

"Are your hands cold?" He asked while looking at her forest green gloves. She smiled and shook her head no.

"No, they're fine. I love holding hands with you." She said as her face turned red. His face flustered as well.

"Same here." He mumbled and she moved closer to him.

"Can we ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure." They made their way over to the Ferris wheel. Kikyo turned as they stood online and squinted her eyes.

"Inuyasha isn't that Kagome?" She asked and he looked in her direction. His eyes widened when he saw her talking to the vendor and getting yelled out. He smacked his forehead when he saw she didn't have on a coat, hat or gloves.

"That baka what is she tryna do give herself a cold." He growled. "Kagome!" He called out and she slowly turned around. Her eyes widened and she ran over to them. She panted for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo-Sempai are you guys out on a date?" She asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "But more importantly…Baka where's your coat?!" He yelled and she winced.

"I didn't mean to come here. I was in the patio drawing a picture of a blue bird but then he flew away so I stared to follow him and before I knew it I was here."

"Kagome…I'm gonna hit you." He told her and she shook her head.

"But Inuyasha did you know that none of the food vendors are free?!" She exclaimed. He slapped his forehead.

"Of course Kagome." Her stomach then growled. He gave her a look. "Doesn't your mother send you a monthly allowance? What happened to it?" She then looked up.

"I needed wax crayons, I needed new paint, an easel and new paint brushes."

"So you're telling me all your money went to art supplies?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"And I gave a bum ten dollars." She stated and Kikyo's eyes went wide. He wasn't going to argue with her doing something very selfless was typical Kagome.

"Here take my coat and go home and get some food." He took his coat off and placed it on her shoulders. Kagome fixed the coat but it was still heavy.

"What about you?" She asked.

"My sweater is thick so I'm good." He stated and she nodded.

"Thanks Inuyasha, you two enjoy your date. I don't wanna interrupt it any more than I already have." She waved to them and then began walking away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out and Kagome looked at him. "Home is that way." He said pointing the other way. She nodded her head.

"Ah right I forgot." She giggled and went to walk past them but Inuyasha grabbed the coat pulling her over to him.

"You don't know how to get home do you? Is that why you're still here?" He asked and her eyes began watering.

"Kagome-Chan don't cry." Kikyo started. "I get lost around here too which is why my parents got me a chauffeur but it's very confusing walking alone."

"I'm sorry! I don't wanna ruin your date." She cried.

"Forget it. I rather you be here with us then to be out there alone and lost." He said and placed his hand on her head. She nodded her head. Kikyo looked at them and smiled softly.

"Kagome-Chan do you wanna ride the Ferris wheel with us?" She asked and Kagome gasped.

"Can I? I love the Ferris wheel."

* * *

Inuyasha walked Kikyo to her dorm.

"Sorry, maybe next time we'll have a complete date." He said. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure you get her and you home safely." She stated. Inuyasha fixed Kagome who was on his back sleeping.

"Will do." Kikyo walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"Call me later."

"Alright babe."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo began and he looked at her. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too." He then began walking away. Kikyo sighed deeply and walked into her dorm room. Her roommate looked up.

"Hey Kikyo how was your date?" She asked. Kikyo sighed again and took her coat off.

"It wasn't bad but it wasn't great." She sighed deeply as she plopped on the bed.

"Let me guess…Kagome."

"Yep. She ended up getting lost and she was at the carnival and Inuyasha got all worried about her. I think it's nice that he's helping her but do you know he took her to meet his family for Thanksgiving. She's a nice girl but I really think she's using her innocent looks just to get Inuyasha to pay attention to her." She rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"No and she's not gonna get one she's completely unattractive. Do you know she gave a bum ten dollars?" Her roommate began laughing.

"What a loser!" She rolled her eyes. "How are you gonna get her out the picture?"

"I don't know…but I'll think of something."

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on her bed and looked at her. He took her glasses off and placed them on her nightstand. He brushed some of her bangs out of her face and smiled.

"Night Kags." He then walked out her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas Gift?

Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table while tapping his fingers against the table. He sighed deeply. Suddenly he was filled with stressed. Miroku walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of soda.

"What's your problem?" He asked his friend. Inuyasha ran his hand over his face.

"I asked kikyo what she wanted for Christmas."

"Uh huh…" He sat down across from him. Inuyasha sighed deeply as Miroku took a sip of his soda.

"And she said an engagement ring." He replied and Miroku began choking his soda.

"W-W-W-What?!" He exclaimed and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"This is why I'm stressed." He stated. Miroku shook his head as he cleared his throat. He turned to face Inuyasha.

"How long you two been dating?"

"Give or take a month in a half. She already told me that she loved me."

"Did you say it back?" He asked and Inuyasha shrugged and nodded his head.

"Yeah…I mean I have love for you." He stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop it right there. This is where us men get in trouble bro, there's a difference between _being in_ love with someone, _loving_ someone and _having_ love for someone. Ya get me?" Inuyasha nodded.

"So Kikyo said _I _love you and you said _I_ love you back."

"Yeah." He nodded again and Miroku slapped his forehead.

"And now she wants an engagement ring for Christmas after a month and a half of dating?" He asked again and Inuyasha nodded.

"But in a way it's not strange." He shrugged and Miroku raised his eyebrow. "I guess you can say the rich does thing different. My mom met my dad two years after Sesshoumaru was born and they dated for four months before they got married. Sesshoumaru and Rin knew each other under six months before they got married. Rin's parents pushed for them to get married as soon as possible which is kinda why I was hesitant to date a rich girl." Miroku sucked his teeth.

"Ok so you're parents are lucky and Rin is incredibly hot." He shrugged and Inuyasha looked at him.

"Say that in front of my brother." He challenged him.

"Yeah ok….wait for it." Miroku replied and Inuyasha began laughing. "So it's obvious you're not getting her an engagement ring so what are you getting her?"

"I was thinking about maybe…a promise ring?"

"Definitely not! Unless you wanna find yourself married to her before you graduate college! A promise ring is a promise to get married to her. You wanna hang yourself before you buy the rope?" He asked and Inuyasha moaned.

"So then I don't know….shit!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Let's hit the stores and I'll help you pick something out. Seeing how Kikyo is your first girlfriend you're a bit of an amateur."

"Thanks pro!" He spat sarcastically.

"Anytime." They both began laughing.

* * *

Inuyasha placed his hands in his pockets as he and Miroku walked to the shopping district.

"So I went out with Sango last weekend." Miroku stated and Inuyasha looked at him.

"Sango? Isn't that Kagome's friend?" He asked and Miroku nodded his head. "Ain't she a bit young?"

"Oh come on Inuyasha I'm two years older than her and she's fully legal." He shrugged. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ok so how was the date?"

"It was very good actually. I think she's into me." He stated.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"Yep, she couldn't keep her eyes off me and she dressed very sexy."

"What she have on?" He asked for conversation.

"A denim mini skirt with black leggings, black leather boots that stopped to her knees and a short sleeve U-cut shirt showing a little cleavage. It was hot." He stated and Inuyasha shook his head. Kikyo would never wear that. "But I don't want her to get too roped in since I'm not dating seriously so I'll wait until next semester to ask her out on another date. You gotta keep them waiting." He stated and Inuyasha laughed.

"I worry about you. Are you ever gonna settle down?"

"No time soon. Inuyasha I have to live my college life to the fullest and I think it would be a bit selfish of me if I have one girl to myself when there's so many girls out there in the world who haven't even experienced the Miroku Magic."

"Ok…I don't know what the Miroku Magic is and I wanna keep it that." Inuyasha told him and Miroku sucked his teeth.

"It's for you to know either, it has no effect on men." He stated and Inuyasha started laughing.

"Speaking of Sango." He pointed ahead and they saw Sango standing by a tree looking around as if she was waiting for someone.

"Ok act cool." Miroku said and Inuyasha raised his eyebrow but remained silent. They walked over to Sango and she looked at them.

"Hey guys." She hugged Inuyasha and hugged Miroku. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Miroku took in her appearance. She had on a dark pink pea coat that stopped at her knees. He only saw her boots so he wasn't sure what she had on under it. Her hair was out and flowing and she had on light makeup.

"Miroku is helping me picking out a gift for Kikyo."

"Aww." She replied. "Oh yeah what's Kagome doing I been trying to call her and she hasn't answered the phone."

"She was sleep when we left the house." Inuyasha replied and Sango laughed.

"Figures. She's such a deep sleeper."

"I know if the house was to ever burn down I'd have to get her ass and save her." He stated and they all began laughing.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my date." She stated and Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh like you and your girlfriends are going out to eat or something?" He asked and Sango laughed.

"No silly, I have a one on one date with Hiroshi so I'm waiting for him to arrive." She looked at her watch. "He should be here soon." She shrugged.

"You're dating more than one person?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no! Not boyfriend wise I'm still single. I just causal date like go to the movies, go out to eat, the arcade you know stuff like that. There is no hand holding, no kissing or anything like that. It's just strictly casual date." She stated and Inuyasha nodded. "Besides there's no point in dating seriously anyway most college boys just wanna get their rocks off so we go out on a date for fun and whatever you do after is on you." She shrugged and Inuyasha nodded again.

"That's smart."

"It's fun and it beats sitting in the dorm all day." She stated. Miroku looked at her.

"When are you free again?" He asked and Inuyasha looked at him.

"Um…" She began thinking.

"How about next week?" He questioned and Inuyasha titled his head to the side.

"Hold on." Sango went in her purse and got out a small memo book. She looked at the calendar.

"I'm booked until the semester ends…so if we do go out it would have to be when the spring semester starts." She stated and Miroku's face dropped.

"That's far?!" He exclaimed and she nodded. He looked down. "I mean…I guess." He shrugged. Sango placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How about this, I'll come over the house I usually hang out with Kagome and if you want you can hang out with us." She stated and he looked at her.

"When?"

"Next week, I always add Kagome into my date schedule because she's my most important date so I have to have a date with her once every week." She stated and Inuyasha smiled. Miroku nodded. "So I'll ask her what she thinks and if she's for it which I know she will be you can hang out with us."

"And Inuyasha too." Miroku exclaimed and Inuyasha looked at him.

"I have to get my work schedule first." He stated.

"Oh come on Inuyasha you never take off a random day. Live for once." He snapped and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'll see." He told Sango who laughed.

"Sango!" She turned around and a tall guy with dark brown hair ran over to her.

"Am I late?" He asked.

"Nope right on time. I was just talking to my _sempais_ until you got here." She told him. He looked at them and Inuyasha waved and Miroku rolled his eyes. "Alright guys see ya later and Inuyasha tell Kagome I'll call her later."

"Will do." He waved as Sango and her date walked off.

"Casual dating?!" Miroku exclaimed. "Isn't being whorish?" He asked and Inuyasha shook his head no.

"No the way she described was that she's just simply hanging out."

"Well why can't she do that with females?"

"Jealous?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku scoffed as he turned his head the other way.

"Hardly, I'm a hardcore ladies' man. I don't get jealous the women get jealous over me."

"Not Sango." Inuyasha mumbled and Miroku glared at him causing him to laugh.

"Anyway, enough about her! Let's get your crazy girlfriend a present."

"Hey! She's not crazy!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku walked throughout the shopping district. He had no idea what to get Kikyo. He looked around and saw a toy store.

"Hey let's stop in here really quick." Inuyasha said and Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"For Kikyo?"

"Be quiet and come on." They walked into the store and Inuyasha looked around. He then saw what he wanted and walked over to it.

"A frog?" Miroku asked.

"I was thinking of getting this for Kagome to hang on her cell phone. I saw her drawing this character a couple of times she told me the name but I forgot." He shrugged.

"Ah young man you like Keroppi?" The shop owner asked.

"Oh not me…I was getting this for my friend. She likes it." He stated.

"If she likes that, why not try this Keroppi pillow?" The shop owner pointed to the big fluffy pillow that had Keroppi's face on it. Miroku titled his head to the side.

"You know I can actually see Kagome loving this stuff." He stated and Inuyasha nodded.

They walked out the store and Inuyasha had three bags filled with the character. Miroku placed his hands in his pockets.

"So what to get Kikyo?"

"I'm getting a damn bracelet and calling it a day…Kagome damn near broke me and this shit she likes."

"The shop owner also conned you."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped and Miroku laughed.

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk looking at the money her mother sent it. She gave her Christmas money and a good amount. She a little over four hundred left after she finished her shopping for everyone and she had no idea what to do with it. She looked at her list and realized she didn't get Inuyasha a gift. He was leaving in two weeks with Kikyo. She had to get him something. She gathered her money and ran out her room. She ran to her grandfather.

"_Jii-Chan,_ can you give me that map you made so I won't get lost."

"Sure honey." He got up and went into his china cabinet. He pulled out the small hand drawn map.

"Thank you _Jii-Chan_." She grabbed her coat and ran to the door. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome heading to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She turned around.

"I'm going to the shopping district."

"By yourself?" He asked and she nodded.

"What if you get lost?" He questioned walking over to her.

"I won't _Jii-Chan_ made this map so I won't get lost." She showed him the map and his face dropped. The map made absolutely no sense.

"Kagome, why don't I take you to the shopping district I have a couple of hours before work?" He suggested.

"NO! _DAME!_" She shouted and he looked at her in confused. "You can't go with me!" She protested. He raised his eyebrow.

"Why not?" He stared at her and she became nervous. She knew he was going to give her a hard time if she told him she was going to get a present for him.

"Because today is Kagome day and you can't tag along or else it won't be Kagome day." She decided to say and Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"Whatever, if you have any trouble getting back call me."

"Will do." She smiled and ran out the house. She looked at the map. "Ok, I turn left at the end of the block.

She gasped in shock when she made it to the shopping district. She couldn't believe she made it and on her own. She smiled and began looking around. She had no idea what to get Inuyasha. He didn't have many likes. She moaned and looked from store to store. She then saw the art supplies and ran over to it. There were so many things she needed. She shook her head no.

"No Kagome! You have to get him a present." She sighed deeply and sadly walked away from the art store. She then saw a music store and something clicked. "He likes guitars!" She exclaimed and ran over to the store. She didn't know where to begin with the guitars. She looked at all of them and smiled. She wanted to hear him play one so bad. She wondered if he liked acoustic guitars those were her favorites to listen to. She wondered if he was going to get upset or not. Oh well she didn't have time to think about.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the desk at his job and typed on the computer. He couldn't understand why he couldn't go with her. She always begged him to take her places. The way she was acting was really suspicious.

"She's up to something stupid I just know it. That baka!"


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for the long update, I hope it wasn't that long of a wait :-)

* * *

Connected

Inuyasha sat in Kikyo's dorm room as they made out. Kikyo then pushed back a little and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked rubbing her shoulders.

"It's just that…Inuyasha I'm a virgin." She stated. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I'm a virgin too." He admitted and she looked at him. "I never had a girlfriend and I just didn't want to have sex with just anyone." Kikyo smiled at him.

"Wow Inuyasha, you're truly a nice guy." She told him.

"I'm not that nice of a guy. I can be a jerk sometimes." He stated and she giggled.

"Oh yeah is it alright if we leave tonight? My parents can't wait until tomorrow."

"Really? I don't mind." He shrugged.

"Ok…oh yeah." She got up and got her phone. "Every year my parents' golf club holds a Christmas Party until well after midnight…I was thinking after they left…I could wear this." She showed him a picture and his eyes went. It was a lace white body suit. The blood began rushing throughout his body.

"You'd wear that for me?" He asked and she nodded. He stood up and kissed her lips. "I'll appreciate every moment of it."

"Great, I will too." She giggled.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the house and saw everyone was about gone. He walked upstairs and saw Kagome's room light on. He sighed deeply and stomped over to her room. He paused when she saw her packing her clothes. He leaned against the door.

"You're going home this time?" He asked.

"Yeah…my mom's been calling me nonstop about it." She stated. She had a sad look in her eyes. A part of him wished he could've gone with her.

"Hey cheer up, I'm sure you're little brother is looking forward to your visit home."

"True…" She smiled softly as she placed clothes in her suitcase.

"When do you leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning. What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"I'm leaving tonight actually." He replied and she looked at him.

"I thought it was tomorrow." She said and he shrugged.

"I did too but Kikyo said her parents couldn't wait until tomorrow and wanted us to come tonight. Her father's sending a driver to come and get us." He stated.

"That sounds nice." She giggled.

"I guess." He shrugged. He then knelt down in front her. "When I return next week I'm gonna give you your Christmas presents I don't want you to have to rush to open them."

"What did you get me?"

"I'm not telling _baka._" He gently flicked her forehead. She pouted. "And don't try to search for them when I leave cuz' I'm taking them with me."

"That's not fair Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. He laughed.

"I know but it's so funny." He smirked and she looked away from him. "Anyway I'm gonna finish packing." He said before walking out the room. Kagome stared at her clothes. She then stared at her suitcase. She got stood up and ran over to Inuyasha's room.

"Do you want your Christmas present before you go?" She asked and he looked at her.

"You got me a present?" He gave her a look and she giggled. He sighed deeply. "Wait until I get back so we can open them together." He replied and she smiled at him.

His cell began ringing. He answered his phone.

"Hey babe, you're here?"

"Yes I am. Don't take too long because my parents want us home soon because they have a surprise for us."

"Ok…I'm just throwing a couple more things into my bag and I'll be down."

"Ok." They both hung up.

"Are you nervous?" Kagome asked and he shrugged.

"Ah…kinda." He replied. "More importantly are you gonna be ok here alone until tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"I'll be fine, it's just one night." She laughed. He closed his bag and threw it over his shoulder as he looked at her.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should tell Kikyo I'll meet her at her house tomorrow after you leave." He suggested and Kagome laughed as she pushed him out his room.

"I'll be fine I promise, don't worry about me." She told him and he gently flicked her forehead.

"Telling me not to worry about you is an oxymoron." He stated and she laughed. "Call me as soon you walk in your house."

"I promise." She smiled at him and he slowly nodded his head. "Oh Inuyasha…Merry Christmas." She said.

"Save that for when I call you at midnight on Christmas Eve." He said and she giggled.

* * *

Inuyasha walked out the house and there was a Rolls Royce waiting outside the house. He walked towards the car and the driver opened the door for him.

"_Arigatou._" Inuyasha said and the driver nodded his head. Kikyo smiled when she saw Inuyasha. He smiled at her and kissed her lips. The driver took his bag and placed it in the truck. He then closed the door before getting in the car. Inuyasha looked down at his phone and turned the volume up. Kikyo saw him looking at his phone and she began wondering if he was talking to Kagome. She was going to make sure he had no time to look at his phone once they got to the house. Kagome wasn't going to interfere with her alone time with Inuyasha.

* * *

After two hours they arrived at a huge manor. The house reminded Inuyasha a lot of his parents' house the very house he grew up in. He sighed to himself. Something about seeing this huge house didn't make him feel happy. He wondered if Kagome ate, he felt like he should have told her not to open the door for strangers. The very thought of her being home alone scared him. What if she burned the house down while trying to reheat her food? What if she forgot to turn the gas off before she went to sleep? He sighed deeply. Once he got settled in the room he was staying in he was going to call her.

Once the car stopped the driver opened the door and Inuyasha got out the car. He turned and helped Kikyo out the car. The front door opened a medium size petite woman stood at the door. Her jet black hair was styled in a tight bun, she had stern gray eyes and her porcelain skin molded over a petite body. Her makeup was light with red lipstick. She had on a dark green long sleeve dress with pearls in her ears and on her neck. Inuyasha instantly knew she was proper.

"_Okaa-San_." Kikyo walked over to her. She smiled at her daughter and gave her a small hug.

"It's great to see you well Kikyo." She then looked at Inuyasha who was getting ready to get his bag.

"Oh Inuyasha please let Edgar get the guys, he'll bring them inside." She told him. He looked at the older man who bowed his head. Inuyasha rubbed his head. He felt bad leaving his bags with the older man but he slowly walked over to Kikyo and her mother.

"Inuyasha meet my mother Takana Kinue. _Okaa-San_ this is my boyfriend Inuyasha." Inuyasha bowed his head at bended waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kinue-San."

"Oh you too dear, please come in its cold out there." She moved out the way as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked inside. A young girl ran down the stairs.

"_Onee-San_ you're home!" She ran over to her sister. Kinue looked at her younger daughter.

"Kaede how many times have I told you about running through this house? You're a young lady and we also have company. Is this the type of impression we want to give Kikyo's boyfriend?" She reprimanded her younger daughter. She looked down as her cheeks became red.

"No, I'm sorry. I just got excited that _Onee-San_ is home." She replied. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's younger sister.

She was much shorter than Kikyo, her black hair stopped at her upper back. She had crisp blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a black satin skirt that stopped at her knees and a white blouse. He could tell she wasn't as proper as her mother and sister.

"Kaede this is my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kikyo introduced them. She looked at Inuyasha and her blush became deeper. She bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Inuyasha bowed back.

"_Okaa-San_, where's _Otou-San_?" Kikyo asked.

"He's in the dining room. We have a special dinner prepare for you two. So please come in." Inuyasha followed behind Kikyo.

They walked inside the dining room and Inuyasha sighed to himself. Just like at his parents' house. A huge dining room with a large wooden table that could fit thirty or more people at it, he was able to tell the chandelier was crystal. Something about this site didn't make him happy. He spotted a man sitting at the head of the table. He was talking on the phone so he didn't notice them yet.

He seemed to be a stern man. He had short blackish gray hair. He had a mustache and a small beard. He was dressed in a black Armani suit. Inuyasha knew it was Armani his father and brother would those suits a lot.

He looked up and ended his call. He then stood up to reveal he was a tall man.

"Ah Kikyo dear you're home."

"Yes _Otou-San."_ She ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "_Otou-San_ meet my boyfriend Inuyasha. Inuyasha meet my father Kiyohiko."

"Ah yes Inuyasha, I met your father before." He replied as he shook his hand.

"Yes, my father told me that during Thanksgiving. It's a small world huh?" He chuckled.

"No, my son it's a huge world out there it's just that the wealth is a small part of the world." He said and they all began laughing. Inuyasha chuckled. It was a small part of the world that he didn't want to be part of.

He began wondering about Kagome. Was she ok? Did she eat? Did she lock all the doors? He sighed deeply. He had to call her but he knew he couldn't look at his phone at the dinner table. He didn't want to make a bad impression on Kikyo's father.

Her parents had prepared a huge dinner for them. There was so much food on the table way too much for just five people but he didn't complain. A soft smile came to his face if Kagome was here she would be so happy and she would eat everything on the table. He shook his head he had to stop thinking of Kagome he was here with his girlfriend. Kikyo's father then looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha do you like golf?" Kiyohiko asked and he looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"It's not a bad sport I use to play a lot of in high school with my Dad and brother." He replied. _"I failed in golf because you have to be patient and that's one thing I'm definitely not_."

"I hope sometime this summer we can play golf together along with your Dad."

"That would be nice." He replied. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She was so happy that her parents liked him. She had really hoped they could be married before they graduated high school. She knew he was the one she wanted to be with. She was going to make him forget about Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha laid down in the bed and looked at his phone. He looked at the time and saw it was past midnight. He wondered what Kagome was doing? He wondered if she was sleep or if she was drawing. He knew she didn't like night time so much and he felt bad that she was there alone.

"At least she'll be home tomorrow for Christmas Eve so she won't be alone." He whispered to himself. He made sure his phone volume was up. He didn't want to sleep through her call. He turned on his side and placed his hand on the wall. _"Kagome_."

* * *

Kagome laid on her stomach and stared at her phone. She had an open message with Inuyasha's name on it. She wanted to text him and asked him was he enjoying himself so far. She gripped the phone and closed it. He was with Kikyo now and even though she knew Inuyasha wouldn't mind talking to her she didn't want to be a bother to Kikyo since she liked her. She laid on her side and placed her hand on the wall.

"_Inuyasha._"


	12. Chapter 12

Shocking Discovery

Inuyasha sighed deeply as Kikyo pulled him from store to store. He looked up at a clock in a store and saw it was now noon. He was going crazy. He didn't know if Kagome made it home or not. Kikyo and her mother woke him up in a start this morning and rushed him to get ready so fast that he forgot his phone at home. Kikyo and her mother had a full day planned for the family. First they were going to do some last minute Christmas shopping which Kikyo managed to pull Inuyasha to every single jewelry store. That made her parents smiled but it made Inuyasha cringed. After Christmas shopping they were going to visit a winery that Kikyo's mother owned. After the winery they were going to have dinner at a famous restaurant that Kikyo's father sponsored. There was no telling what time he was going to get back to his phone. Even though he knew Kagome's number by heard there weren't any pay phones anywhere and he couldn't get away from Kikyo long enough to ask someone if he could use their phone. He felt he was going to go crazy soon if he didn't know if Kagome got home or not.

* * *

"My Inuyasha you are a very handsome young man." Kikyo's grandmother smiled. Inuyasha bowed his head.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_." He said as Kinue and her mother swooned. Kiyohiko walked over to Inuyasha and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Have a glass of Scotch." He said. Kikyo's grandfather began laughing.

"I hope you're not a lightweight the men in this family are big drinkers."

"I have never gotten drunk in my life, I have a very high tolerance." He told them which made Kiyohiko and grandfather smile. Kinue giggled.

"You shouldn't have told them that. They will put you to the test. Let's get them so food to soak up the liquor so they won't be sick." She said. Kaede ran over to her mother.

"_Ojii-San_, can I go to the barn and play with the animals?" She smiled. Kikyo scrunched her face up before the older man could reply Kinue turned to her youngest daughter.

"Absolutely not, after we leave from here we're going to have a dinner and I will not sit at a dinner table with someone who was touching animals. Go play the violin or the piano or something." She snapped and Kaede looked down. Inuyasha looked at the young girl who looked sad.

"But no one ever listens to me play the violin or piano." She mumbled as her mother, sister and grandmother walked away. Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Kaede." He said softly and she looked at him. "I would love to hear you play. What's your favorite instrument?"

"I love playing the piano."

"Can you play for me please?" He asked and she began blushing but she nodded her head.

Kaede sat at the piano and stared at the keys. She pressed some keys to see if it was still in tune which it was. This made her excited. She took a deep breath and began playing. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock he couldn't how good she was. Kiyohiko looked at his daughter.

"Kaede when you were this good at playing the piano?" He asked.

"You're playing _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata movement 3 in C-Sharp Minor." _Inuyasha said and Kaede stopped playing as she looked at him.

"You know this piece?"

"Oh yeah, I played it in middle school, I use to be in orchestra but I always did piano concertos." He replied. He placed his glass on a table and sat down next to Kaede. "You're really good at it but you're style is a little sloppy. While playing this song you must have control. How old are you?"

"Thirteen." She replied and he nodded his head.

"You got ways to go, here let me show you a method that I use to do." She nodded and moved over some. He began playing it and her heart began beating like crazy. Kiyohiko looked at his father-in-law who nodded. They both agreed this guy is what they needed in their family. He was very well rounded.

Kikyo returned into the den with her mother and grandmother and looked shocked when she saw Inuyasha playing the piano with Kaede.

"Inuyasha, you play the piano?" Kinue asked.

"Yes, I've played for a long time." He replied. "I've actually played a lot of instruments growing up."

"Like what?" Kaede asked. He looked up to think.

"Um…the piano, the violin, the oboe, the piccolo, the French horn, the cymbals…the harp but I hated the harp that was short lived. I've played so many instruments." He said and Kaede's face lit up.

"What's your favorite instrument?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"The acoustic guitar…I love it." He replied and Kaede smiled.

"But there's nothing beautiful or proper about the acoustic guitar." Kinue said and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was told so growing up." He suddenly felt a bad taste in his mouth and he wanted to change the subject. Inuyasha then turned to Kikyo's grandfather.

"_Ojii-San_, you have a farm? What type of animals you have?" He asked.

"I have a lot of animals, horses, pigs, chickens, turkeys, rabbits, cows…I have a lot."

"Can you give me a tour of the barn?"

"Sure, come on." The older man stood up. Inuyasha looked at Kaede before looking at Kinue.

"Kinue-San is it ok if Kaede comes with us?" He asked and she smiled.

"Of course I don't mind."

"Don't worry before we go to dinner Kaede and I will wash up." He told her and she smiled at him.

"No problem."

"Kikyo, are you coming?" He asked and she looked away.

"No thanks, I'm not big on animals." She replied.

"Ok." He got up and walked towards Kikyo's grandfather. He then snapped his fingers and ran over to get his drink. "I didn't forget _Ojii-San_ I know you were watching me." He laughed as the older man began laughing.

"You're a smart fella!" He stated as they walked out the house.

* * *

After they left Kinue's parents house they made their way to the restaurant. Inuyasha sat next to Kikyo and across from Kaede who was talking to him about school. Inuyasha was glad to see she was happy, he could tell music and animals are her passion however he knew her parents weren't going to let her do whatever she wanted. She reminded him of himself when he was her age the only difference was he deliberately rebelled to make his point clear.

"Kaede, you're talking too much." Kinue scolded her daughter. "Don't overbear Inuyasha with all your school stories."

"I'm sorry _Okaa-San_ I forgot where I was for a moment." She looked down at her plate and became silent again. Inuyasha felt bad for the poor girl.

"So Inuyasha." Kinue began and he looked at her. "Kiyohiko and I were talking and we were wondering if you had plans on marrying our daughter and when?" She asked. Kaede's eyes widened as she looked at a suddenly uncomfortable Inuyasha. He cleared his throat.

"Um…you know I like to leave that up to fate. Kikyo and I are both still young so we have time. Also before I have a wife I would like to make something of myself."

"Aren't you going to inherit your father's company along with your brother?" Kiyohiko asked. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"There's a big possibility that I will but there's also a possibility that I might want to do my own thing." He replied.

"Son, let me give you some insight about the world you were born in." He began and Inuyasha looked at him. "You wore born into the world of the wealthy that's something that not everyone can experience. The majority of this world is poor and the minority are rich don't mix with the majority or else you'll become one. So if your father has a business with your name on it take it without a second thought." He told him and Inuyasha nodded slowly. He didn't like that way of thinking.

"Do you share the same dorm building as Kikyo?" Kinue asked.

"No, I stay off campus, this old man rented his house out he has a eight bedroom house and it was just him and his adopted son alone so he rented some rooms out to college students who need a place to stay."

"Oh…" Kinue trailed off. "Does your parents pay for your room?"

"No, I have a job and I pay for my own expenses. I told my father I wanted to experience the world for what it so he agreed." He answered. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha before looking at her father who was shaking his head. Kaede looked at Inuyasha.

"I think that's very brave of you. Was it hard in the beginning?" She asked. Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"Boy was it? I struggled so much my freshmen year of college but _Ojii-Chan_ helped me and gave me a lot of insight of how to survive on your own. So now I'm accustomed to it." He said and she smiled.

The rest of dinner was uneventful he could tell her parents didn't like how he was living his college life but he didn't care. It was something that he chose to do and he was going to finish college like that and he was probably going to go to graduate school and live the same way. The way he felt was he had rather be poor and free than to be rich and restricted.

* * *

Once they returned to the house Kikyo's parents had gotten ready and went off to their Christmas party at their golf club along with Kaede. Inuyasha sighed deeply. Her parents were hard to be around for a long period of time. He looked at the time and saw it was nine. He got off the couch. He was going to see if Kagome got home. He figured he had so many miss calls from her. He walked towards the room he was staying in. He opened the door and Kikyo grabbed his arm. He looked at her and smiled.

"My parents are finally gone. Are you ready?" She asked and showed him the picture on her cell phone. He felt a lump in his throat and cleared his throat. He then kissed her lips.

"I'm definitely ready for you." He told her and she laughed.

"Ok, I'm gonna get ready. I'll meet you in your room in ten." She winked and walked away switching her hips. Inuyasha watched her until she was out of sight. He went into the room and took a quick shower. He walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. He saw his phone on the nightstand and ran over to it. He looked at his phone and his face dropped. He didn't have one single miss call from Kagome. He saw Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga had called and texted him. He had a call from his mother and Sesshoumaru but there was no Kagome. He called her cell in an almost panic. After five rings her phone went to voicemail. He sighed deeply. This made him frantic and upset. He called her phone again but still no answer. He sighed deeply. He then grabbed his coat and went into the pocket. He found the folded piece of paper he was looking for. He sat on the bed and unfolded the paper with a number on it. He took a deep breath and called the phone.

"Hello Kono residents." He heard a woman answer. He felt a lump in his throat. He cleared his throat.

"H-H-Hi my name is Inuyasha and I was wondering if Kagome was home."

"Ah yes Inuyasha! Hi darling, I'm Kagome's mother, she always tells me so much about you, I feel like I know you very well." She giggled which caused him to chuckle and blush. "Um…Kagome called me last week and told me she wasn't coming home for Christmas. She said her art professor was taking her to meet some artist and she said this was a once in lifetime opportunity. Of course I was upset at first but then I realized how art is her passion and I didn't want her to miss the opportunity too. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"You know…" He trailed off. "She might've but I could've forgotten. I'm sorry to have bothered you on Christmas Eve."

"Oh no you weren't a bother at all dear, I hope I can meet you one day."

"Oh yes I hope I can meet you as well. Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too my dear." He hung up. He began trembling. He felt like he was going to commit a murder when he got back and Kagome was going to be his victim. He picked up his cell to text her until there was a knock on his door. Kikyo slowly opened the door.

"Can I come in Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Um…yeah." He replied. She opened the door and had on a white satin robe that stopped at her lower thighs. Inuyasha looked at her. Her hair was still wet and her cheeks were red. He felt embarrassed himself. He never thought in a million years that he would be losing his virginity on Christmas Eve.

Kikyo sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They began kissing. She hugged him tightly as he tightened his hug on her as well. He peeked at the clock and saw it was going on ten. He knew all transportation stopped at midnight. He was debating whether or not to stay or to leave. He knew Kagome would be alone on Christmas. That made his heart hurt.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kikyo stopped up and took her nightgown off. She then climbed on top of him and kissed his lips.

"Kikyo…" He moaned.


	13. Chapter 13

Something Important

Kagome took her headphones off and saw she had five missed calls from Inuyasha. She was surprised that the calls came so late she figured he would be calling her like crazy all day. That had to mean he was having fun with Kikyo and her family. She looked down. Something tugged her at her heart but she didn't know why. She shook her head and looked at her drawing. Before she knew it she was drawing a picture of Inuyasha however she made some modifications to him of how he would look in her perfect world. She gave him white hair, gold eyes and small puppy ears on top of his head. She then began laughing. If he really looked like that she would play with his ears all day even though she could see him barring his fangs and claws at her. She looked down and saw her cell phone lighting again. She saw it was Inuyasha. She decided to ignore him. She already felt bad for lying to him about going to home she didn't want to lie to him again about it. She looked at the clock and saw it was midnight.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha." She whispered. Her stomach began growling. She had to find something to eat she was starving. She hadn't eaten since this morning. She walked downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw it was bare. She moaned and sighed deeply. She had meant to order something but she lose track of time when she started drawing.

She heard the door open and closed. She ran to the main hallway and saw someone standing at the door with a huge coat and hood over their head. She saw a huge bag in their hands. She titled her head to the side. Since they had a key to get in it had to be either Miroku, Bankotsu or Kouga. The hood was removed and Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Inuyasha." She whispered and he removed his boots and coat.

"I don't know how the hell I did but I managed to make it to you in two hours as well as get some food along the way." He panted. Her eyes became glossy.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with Kikyo?"

"Something told me to get your house number and when I called…your mother told me that your art teacher presented you with a huge art _opportunity_."

"Crap." She mumbled. Inuyasha hung his coat up and placed his bag on the floor.

"Crap nothing, I'm gonna hit you but first let's eat I know you're hungry. The only thing that was open late enough for us to eat was Italian is that ok?"

"I love Italian!" She exclaimed.

"I figured." He walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the table. "Oh, Merry Christmas Kagome, I wouldn't let you spend Christmas alone." He told her. A tear from each eye slid down her cheek. She ran over to him and hugged his waist.

"Inuyasha you're so stupid! Why did you come here?! You're supposed to be with Kikyo and her family." She cried. Inuyasha placed his hand on top of her head.

"For some reason…I feel like here is where I'm supposed to be." He said softly and she looked at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know…" He replied and she giggled. "Anyway, let's eat."

* * *

Kikyo's parents walked into the den and sat Kikyo sitting on the recliner chair in front of the fireplace. She was still in her robe and she had a stale look on her face.

"Kikyo, where's Inuyasha?" Kinue asked. She sighed deeply and poured herself a glass full of scotch.

"He had to return back to that shaggy old house because _something important_ came up." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh…I was hoping to spend the rest of the day with Inuyasha." Kinue moaned. "He's such a sweet boy." She replied. Kikyo chugged the glass of liquor. Kiyohiko looked at Kikyo.

"You know you're my little girl and whatever you want Daddy will get for you." He kissed her forehead and she nodded her head.

"Can you even make people disappear?" She asked.

"Of course." He stated and she smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the sun was out. He moaned and rubbed his head. He went to stretch until he felt something weighing him down. He looked down and saw Kagome was snuggled up next to him. They were in her room. He then remembered they ate the food and Inuyasha told Kagome all about the stressful and uncomfortable short visit to Kikyo's family. After that they went to Kagome's room because she had asked him to stay with her until she went to sleep but then he ended up falling asleep as well. He looked down at her and took her glasses off. He brushed her bangs out of her face. She was such a beautiful girl. It made him sad that she tried to hide the fact so much. He slowly got out the bed and decided to get Kagome's presents together.

He walked into his room and shivered when he realized how cold it was in there. He grabbed his sweatshirt and went under his bed. He grabbed a huge bag filled of presents that were wrapped. He sighed deeply and rubbed his bed head. He looked at his phone and saw Kikyo called him an hour ago. He called her back.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey babe, I just woke up. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She replied. "Inuyasha, I miss you."

"I miss you too babe, when are you coming home?" He asked.

"I was gonna come home once the semester starts…but I can come visit you at anytime."

"Ok so come over the day after tomorrow."

"Ok…I'll bring your Christmas presents to you."

"Ok…your parents' gifts and your sister's gifts are under the tree and your present is in your nightstand." He told her.

"Really you got me something?"

"Of course I did." He laughed and she smiled.

"I'll give you a call later."

"Ok." They both hung up. Inuyasha gathered the gifts and went downstairs. He had to prepare Christmas for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome stirred in her sleep and yawned as she stretched her body. She looked around and saw everything was blurry. She reached for her glasses and placed them on her face. She looked around and saw she was in the room alone. She smelt something delicious hit her nose. She ran to her doorway and she smelt pancakes. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once she was finished she ran downstairs and saw Inuyasha in the kitchen. He placed a plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table. There was another plate of scramble eggs and cheese and the last plate on the table had sausage and bacon. He turned around and smiled when he saw Kagome.

"Merry Christmas." He said and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha, did you make all this for us to eat?"

"Yup, so sit down and begin to dig in, do you want orange juice, apple juice or milk?"

"I'll take orange juice please." She told him and he nodded his head. He placed a container of orange juice on the table and made himself a cup of coffee.

"_Itadakimasu_." They both said and began eating breakfast.

"I never knew you cooked."

"Yeah, I know I seem like the type to burn a house down but from living here I had to learn how to get by on my own." He replied and she nodded.

"Mmm this is good!" She exclaimed and he laughed.

"I'm glad you like it…Kagome are you avoiding going home?" He asked and Kagome stared at the plate. She then giggled before looking at him.

"Why would I avoid going home?"

"I don't know…it just seems like you don't wanna go home…like Miroku, Bankotsu and Kouga are always in the rush to go home." He shrugged. "You just seem a bit different." Kagome giggled again.

"It's not like that, I just grew up there so being here is so exciting and I can always find some type of art around the city. I love it here." She told him and he nodded his head.

"I can accept that." He stated and she laughed. "After we eat you can open your presents."

"I'm so excited to see what you got me but I'm really excited about giving you your Christmas present." She smiled widely. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Kagome was so unpredictable he couldn't even begin to guess what she might have gotten him.

* * *

After breakfast Kagome helped Inuyasha clean up and they went to the living room. Kagome's face lit up as she ran over to the small Christmas tree.

"Are these all for me?" She asked and he nodded his head. "Shall I get your present too?"

"Get it after you open yours first." He told her and she nodded her head. She opened one present that was a strange shape but it was extremely soft. When she opened it her eyes went wide and gasped.

"Keroppi!" She exclaimed. The pillow was the shape of Keroppi's head and the color was a medium green. She hugged the pillow tightly. She couldn't explain how in love with the pillow she was.

"I'm glad you like the pillow, open the others." He told her and she nodded her head. She placed the pillow down next to her and opened a medium size box. Her eyes went even wider when she saw a Keroppi art kit. Her paint brushes had keroppi on them, her sketch book cover had Keroppi on it and her pencils were all Keroppi not to mention the case that was holding it was Keroppi. Kagome laughed with joy. By the time she was finishing opening everything, she had a Keroppi calendar for next year, a Keroppi charm to put on her cell phone, a Keroppi t-shirt and a Keroppi poster. She ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much! I love everything, this is the best Christmas ever!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. He felt like he was celebrating Christmas with a small child but then again seeing Kagome happy mad him happy. She cleaned up all the wrapping paper and looked at him. "You have to close your eyes." She told him and he raised his eyebrow.

"Do I have to?" He asked and she puffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. She ran upstairs and grabbed the guitar. She walked down the stairs and peaked into the living room where he was sitting on the couch.

"Remember no peeking you can't open your eyes until I say so!" She shouted.

"Ok…ok…" He replied. She smiled and walked over to him. She placed the guitar in front of her and smiled widely.

"Open."

He opened his eyes and his whole body froze when he saw the guitar in front of him. He stood up and looked at Kagome.

"You got this for me?"

"Yup! I remembered when we first had a conversation and you said you like playing the guitar. I figured this is something you could use in your life." She replied. He looked at the guitar before looking at Kagome.

"Did you use your monthly allowance?" He asked and she giggled softly. He sighed deeply but then smiled. He leaned the guitar against the couch and hugged Kagome tightly. "Thank you, I really appreciate this." He whispered. Kagome looked up at him.

"I'm glad." They stared at each other getting lost in each other's eyes. As an automatic reaction Inuyasha gently placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and slowly moved his face towards her. His lips were so close to her she could feel his soft breath tickle her upper lip. Just then Inuyasha's cell phone began ringing and they both separate. Inuyasha quickly ran over to his phone.

"Hello, oh Okaa-Chan, how are you?" He asked while sitting on the couch. His cheeks were red and he had to cool himself down. Kagome who was also blushing gathered her Keroppi things and went up to her room.

* * *

Kagome sighed deeply as her heart pounded. She didn't know what happened at that moment but if his phone didn't ring something was about to happen. She sat on her bed and sighed deeply. This was too much for her. She took her glasses off and rubbed her face. Inuyasha was like a big brother to her and he had Kikyo there was no way he was attracted to her when he had Kikyo.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" She looked up and saw him sit down before she could react all they heard was crack. Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha quickly stood up.

"My glasses." She gasped and picked them up as they fell apart in her hands. There was so no saving them.

"Ah I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know you had them on the bed. You have contacts right? When I get paid next week I'll buy you a new pair, I promise." He told her and she sighed deeply.

"That sucks." She stood up and walked over to a mirror to put her contacts in. She hated talking to people and not being able to see them clearly. She turned around to looked at Inuyasha and he instantly looked away.

"I just wanted to clear the air, I wasn't trying to k-k-kiss you, you had a pancake crumb on your face and I was gonna r-r-remove it…" He knew he was lying and he knew Kagome wasn't going to buy it.

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed and he looked at her. "Why did you say something before? I was opening my gifts with a pancake crumb on my face. I'm so embarrassed." She placed her hands on her cheeks and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He felt like if he told her the world would end tomorrow she would believe him. She was too cute and he couldn't take it. He slid down to the floor laughing. Kagome knelt down next to him. "It's not nice to laugh at people."

"Kagome, I want you to stay the way you are. I wouldn't want to change you for the world." He said as he rubbed her head. She looked at him and smiled.

"I want you to stay the way you are too, after all you're very important to me Inuyasha."

"That's too bad because you're not important to me at all." He teased and she gasped.

"I'm not! That's not nice Inuyasha! You're so mean!" Her eyes watered and he laughed as he pulled her head to his chest.

"_Baka!_ Do you really think I would leave my girlfriend and travel two hours by transportation in a blizzard just to spend Christmas with someone who wasn't important to me?" He asked and she smiled.

"No you wouldn't." She replied and he smiled.

"Ok then so you're important to me too."

"Yay! Can I hear you play the guitar?"

"Not yet, when I write and compose a song I'll let you hear it then until then no!" He stuck his tongue at her and she made a face.

"I'm gonna hit you." She replied.

"That's my line!" He exclaimed and they both began laughing.


End file.
